La reacia Jezabel
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Julia, el mito, puede por fin mostrarnos que es de todo menos eso. Las desventuras de una chica que, sin proponérselo en exceso, causaría la caída de un imperio. Es difícil capturar espíritu de Cowboy Bebop con buena escritura y caracterización. Creo que Agent Orange lo logra.
1. Capítulo 1

======  
><strong>Título original<strong>: The Reluctant Jezebel  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Agent Orange  
><strong>Traducción<strong>: Miguel Garcia - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net  
>======<p>

**La reacia Jezabel**

A las mujeres nos toca pagar el pato en situaciones como esta.  
>Remontémonos a Adán y Eva, y vas a ver de qué hablo. Somos las viles<br>incitadoras, ¿no? Podemos dejar de rodillas tanto a hombres como a  
>reinos, a veces con un mismo resuello. Sin ningún tipo de ayuda dejamos<br>todo Camelot hecho ruinas. Empezamos la guerra de Troya por el solo  
>hecho de estar ahí presentes. Causamos toda clase de descalabros en<br>las obras de Shakespeare. Y ahora esto.

La verdad, no fue mucho lo que yo hice. No hice más que tener algo con  
>un hombre, y después darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de otro.<br>Los hombres hacen eso mismo a cada rato. Y cuando lo hacen, nosotras  
>las mujeres, las zorras pérfidas que somos, nos limitamos a despelotar<br>un poco el dormitorio, tal vez les quemamos una que otra pertenencia,  
>cortamos de las fotos la cara de ellos. Cosas tontas, niñerías; no voy a<br>mentir. Pero luego nos mordemos todo y seguimos adelante. Que se rían  
>de nosotras todo lo que quieran, pero, bueno, al menos es mejor que<br>dejar que los mongoles invadan el país de uno, o algo así.

Supongo que me adelanto mucho. Supongo que conviene partir por el  
>comienzo. El cual, bien mirado y pensado, está en el asiento trasero de<br>un descapotable, en alguna parte de lo que una vez se llamó Minnesota.

- o -

**Capítulo 1: Chica de América**

_After all it was a great big world_  
><em>With lots of places to run to<em>  
><em>And if she had to die tryin'<em>  
><em>She had one little promise she was gonna keep<em>

[Al final era un mundo inmenso  
>Con muchas partes a donde correr<br>Y así debiera ella morir en el intento  
>Tenía una promesita que satisfacer]<p>

- o -

—¿La estás, ehm..., pasando bien?

El chiquillo me miró con unos ojos tan de asustado, tan de ávido, que  
>¿cómo le iba a decir que no? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su cháchara<br>incompetente me causaba más o menos el mismo erotismo o excitación  
>que..., pues, un muchachito imberbe de diecisiete años y sus manoseos<br>buscando al tuntún la ruta al coito en el asiento trasero del coche de su  
>papá? No se puede. Así que en vez de eso le dije "¡Aaayy, ssssíiiiiiiiii!".<br>Eché la cabeza para atrás, tanto para parecer que estaba gozando como  
>para que él no me viera la cara de aburrida. Por Dios, ¿qué hora era ya?<br>Hace una hora que debí haber llegado a mi casa. Mejor me apresuro  
>en tener el súper orgasmo. Completé mi actuación, y el niño pareció<br>apaciguado. Raro. Siempre los veía como hombres al conocerlos.  
>Hombres grandes, fortachones. En algún instante entre la cena y este<br>momento, siempre se revertían de vuelta a niños. Y no era que yo fuese  
>tan experimentada. Yo tampoco tenía más de diecisiete. Pero cuando<br>estaba con ellos, me sentía veterana.

Para cuando cumplí veinte, vivía en un apartamentucho de Marte, y ya  
>estaba bien hastiada de los niños. Sé que sueno fría. Pero yo quería de<br>mi vida más que cerveza en lata y el asiento de atrás. Todas quieren más  
>que eso, me imagino. Pero sucede que, si se es hombre, esa inquietud<br>te hace un visionario, un aventurero. Cuando se es una tipa a la que  
>por casualidad le quedan decentes los pantalones de cuero, una es un<br>cliché. Otra cara bonita con ganas de salir en las películas. ¿A cuántos  
>directores se habrá tirado para el próximo año? Sé lo que estás<br>pensando. Ay, pobre niña bonita. Qué terrible ha de ser tener buena  
>facha. Y concordaría contigo. Por cierto que no lamento mi físico, que,<br>por lo demás, me fue dispensado por una combinación fortuita de ADN.  
>Pero, como con todo el mundo, hay juicios al vuelo que la gente hace<br>acerca de una, basados en la apariencia. Tú tienes los tuyos. Yo tengo  
>los míos.<p>

La gente, por ejemplo, supone de manera automática que soy tarada.  
>Voy a admitir que muchas veces tengo la mirada como desenfocada, pero<br>se debe en mayor parte a que muy posiblemente no estoy escuchando  
>qué carajo dices. Eso no es idiotez. Es aburrimiento. ¿Y quién no se<br>aburriría? Solo hay como veinte frases de conquista en el universo  
>conocido, y ya las he oído todas, repetidas veces. Una sola vez quisiera<br>que llegara un tipo a decirme "quiero follar contigo". No le diría que sí,  
>pero agradecería la sinceridad. Y así al menos puedo pasar al inevitable<br>rechazo sin tener que estar veinte minutos parloteando boludeces. De  
>nuevo, sueno fría, pero imagino que la aspereza es efecto secundario<br>de la repetición.

Y entonces llegó Vicious. Para empezar, de verdad se llamaba Vicious.  
>Claro, sabía que no se llamaba así en realidad. Pero así se me presentó<br>él, y con la cara seria. Es más, de primera no le entendí cuál era su  
>nombre. Simplemente, se volvió hacia mí y dijo "Soy Vicious".<p>

Bueno, esa era nueva, así que al menos se ganó mi atención.

—Claro, y yo soy Difícil... O Difícilus, si quieres —largué de vuelta. Andaba  
>ocurrente ese día.<p>

—¿Tienes coche? —me preguntó.

Dios del cielo. Aquí estaba. Había aparecido por fin el sujeto que me iba  
>a pedir derechamente que follara con él. Yo estaba fuera de mí.<p>

—Ehh, sí —dije—. Sí, tengo auto.

—Sal y arráncalo. En unos minutos, un amigo y yo saldremos de este bar.  
>Nos vamos a subir a tu vehículo y tú vas a conducir.<p>

—¿Conducir adónde?

—Adonde te digamos.

—Ya. Y yo te voy a decir que te vayas a cagar.

Vicious se abrió de pronto el abrigo para revelar una pistola. Mierda.  
>Mil veces mierda. Pero luego hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Me pasó<br>la pistola.

—Ehm... —dije.

¿Qué más se puede decir, en realidad?

—Como garantía —dijo—. Te puedo asegurar que el asunto no tiene nada  
>que ver con sexo. Si hallas alguna prueba de lo contrario, pégame un<br>tiro con toda confianza.

—¿Y cuál es el asunto? —pregunté, con la voz temblándome al guardarme  
>el arma en la chaqueta.<p>

—El asunto tuyo es conducirnos a mi amigo y a mí lejos de aquí, lo más  
>rápido que puedas, en el momento propicio. El asunto mío, puedo<br>asegurar que no te conviene saberlo.

—¿Y qué saco yo de esto? Además de la oportunidad de pegarte un tiro.

Vicious se abrió el abrigo otra vez para revelar un fajo muy, muy, muy  
>grande de efectivo. Bueno, ya. Eso ya era algo.<p>

—¿Por qué yo? —le pregunté.

—Simple. Tienes el aspecto de la persona a quien ya nada le importa una  
>mierda. Entre nosotros nos reconocemos. ¿Hacemos el negocio, sí o sí?<p>

—Veo que no tengo mucha elección sea como sea.

—¿Importaría si la tuvieras?

No, decidí en ese instante.

No, no hubiera importado. Más aún, prácticamente en el momento en  
>que abrió la boca, supe que le iba a entrar al asunto. Tenía que entrar.<br>¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? ¿Quedar otra vez como piltrafa en el bar?

—Bueno... Voy.

—Entonces sal ahora.

Me levanté con toda calma de la barra y salí hasta mi coche. Un  
>descapotable. Siempre tuve debilidad por los descapotables, pese a<br>todo. Lo arranqué y lo llevé con ciertos nervios hasta la entrada del  
>bar. Esperé unos minutos, y luego oí un montón de gritos, seguidos por<br>dos hombres que corrían hacia mí. El primero era Vicious. Los dos se  
>metieron de un salto al auto y partí, con el corazón martilleando más<br>fuerte y más rápido que jamás antes en un descapotable. Sentí gente  
>gritar detrás nuestro, y mis nuevos colegas abrieron fuego un par de<br>veces. Taconeé más el acelerador y salí a pelallanta del estacionamiento,  
>corté por delante de tres vehículos mientras patinaba entre cuatro<br>carriles de tráfico.

—¡¿Para dónde, para dónde?! —vociferé.

—¡A LA IZQUIERDA!

Me metí chirriando a una calle lateral, donde se me ordenó casi de  
>inmediato ir a la derecha. Lo hice, esquivando por poco a una zarigüeya.<p>

—Pronto habrá un claro a tu derecha otra vez. Parece aparcadero pero  
>atraviesa todo el terreno. Vas a salir a la 91. De ahí sigue lo más rápido<br>que puedas hasta que veas la Salida 37 y métete ahí. ¿Entendido?

Respondí haciendo un viraje repentino a la derecha, hasta el claro.  
>Achiqué los ojos al irme acercando a la autopista, alistándome para<br>entrar por el empalme como jamás humano alguno había entrado por  
>los empalmes del mundo. Taconeé otra vez el acelerador y entré casi<br>volando a la autopista, y corté de inmediato hasta el carril izquierdo,  
>causando la furia de unos cuantos camioneros. Le mostré a uno el dedo<br>medio por puro impulso, al virar otra vez al carril derecho. Zigzagueaba  
>entre las hileras del tráfico, peligrosamente, con toda soltura. Jamás<br>creí ser capaz de conducir así, aunque nunca había tenido la necesidad.  
>Tampoco había mucha necesidad ahora. Podía haberlos baleado a los<br>dos. Pero, no sé por qué, esto parecía la mejor opción. Vi la salida, torcí  
>hasta ella y Vicious me indicó que bajara un poco la velocidad.<p>

—Con calma —dijo.

Así lo hice, y conduje despacio hasta el frontis de un restorán, y  
>estacioné. Estacioné como si nada. Como si viniéramos a comer pollo<br>con papas fritas. Los dos hombres se bajaron rápido del auto e indicaron  
>que los siguiera. Me guiaron en silencio hasta una limosina..., una<br>limosina..., donde por primera vez pudimos llegar a mirarnos. El otro  
>sujeto, el compañero, bueno..., tenía pinta de haber nacido en la parte<br>de atrás del coche de su papá. Pero Vicious... no tenía ni la más remota  
>ansiedad en los ojos. Pero tampoco los tenía desprovistos de emoción.<br>Nada más los tenía cautelosos. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo no miraba  
>a un hombre a los ojos sin saber de inmediato lo que estaba pensando.<br>La limo partió rápidamente en dirección opuesta a la que habíamos  
>llegado.<p>

—Tienes tu talento para el volante —dijo el compañero con aire de  
>holgazán—. ¿Lo haces seguido?<p>

—Creo que la verdadera pregunta es —me salió al paso Vicious antes de  
>que pudiera contestar— si lo harás seguido.<p>

Me pasó la plata. Toda. La tenía toda en mis manos.

—Emm... Me haría falta otro auto —señalé lo obvio, todavía inspeccionando  
>mi reciente ganancia monetaria.<p>

—Siempre tendrás otro auto —contestó Vicious. ¿Sonreía? Sonaba como  
>si sonriera, pero no se le veía en ninguna parte de la cara.<p>

—Entonces, yo creo que... me interesa.

Me sentía distante de mis propias palabras, como si otra persona las  
>estuviera diciendo. ¿Me interesa? ¿Así de simple? ¿Qué me pasaba?<p>

—Genial —dijo el compañero, sonriendo—. Bueno y, ¿cómo te llamas? Se  
>me hace que debería decirte algún nombre cuando te grite instrucciones<br>desde el asiento de atrás.

—Difícil —contestó Vicious por mí—. La dama se me presentó como Difícil.

El compañero pareció tenuemente divertido:

—Bueno, Difícil, yo soy Spike. Bienvenida al Club de los Nombres Idiotas.  
>No solo soy el presidente, también soy miembro.<p>

Por Dios, de verdad que era un payaso con pose de jaranero, solo que  
>armado con pistola. Prácticamente intercambiable con cualquier otro tipo<br>de cada bar en que he estado. Vicious me lanzó una mirada casi de  
>disculpa mientras me dejaban enfrente de mi casa.<p>

—¿Cómo supieron...? —farfullé.

—No te preocupes —dijo Vicious.

Y ¿sabes qué? No me preocupé.

- o -

En vez de eso me desplomé sobre la cama y empecé a sopesar las  
>consecuencias de mis varias opciones. Pese a la posibilidad de haberte<br>dado la impresión de enamoriscada, perdida en los ojos de él, etcétera,  
>en realidad era todo menos eso. Vicious me había intrigado, sí. Y sí, iba<br>mucho tiempo desde que un hombre me había siquiera picado el interés  
>más allá de un polvo utilitario. Pero esos factores estaban muy abajo en<br>la lista de los pro, si es que llegaban a la lista.

No me hacía ideas falsas sobre lo que había ocurrido esta noche. Lo que  
>fuese que hubiera pasado en ese bar, era muy ilegal y con toda<br>seguridad muy violento. Para todo efecto práctico, yo había consentido  
>y facilitado el actuar de un par de asesinos. Sería una maravilla suponer<br>que se trataba del tipo de delincuentes simpáticos, coquetones, de las  
>películas viejas de Redford y Newman, que robaban a los ricos para dar<br>a los pobres, que hacían justicia propia en una sociedad injusta. Habría  
>sido muy fácil en ese momento lanzarme en un discurso de "El pueblo<br>unido jamás será vencido" y justificar punto por punto lo que estaba  
>considerando seriamente hacer. Podía haber hecho que todo pareciera<br>una especie de aventura libertaria.

Pero sabía que no. Incluso entonces, sabía que no. Podía achacarle  
>esta noche a la adrenalina, pero ya hacía mucho que se me había pasado<br>el efecto. Si iba a aceptar esta oferta, tenía que aceptar todo de ella,  
>incluido el hecho de que me convertiría en una persona mala.<p>

La pregunta principal era si de verdad yo quería ser una persona buena.  
>O la pregunta más principal aún, si es que algo puede ser "más principal":<br>¿era ya una persona mala? Tuve familia alguna vez, pero nos habíamos  
>aburrido todos uno del otro, completamente hastiados de lo poco que<br>teníamos para ofrecer. En el estado antes conocido como Minnesota,  
>las rubias bonitas eran o Miss Estados Unidos o se embarazaban a los<br>diecisiete. Yo no tenía ninguna de ambas condiciones, y por tanto mi  
>familia no sabía qué hacer conmigo. Ni contaba yo con el impulso de una<br>ambición por el éxito. Aborrecí el colegio con una pasión al rojo vivo, y  
>no podía concebir pasar cuatro años más de clases. Y aun si era capaz<br>de sobrellevarlos, no harían más que dejarme del otro lado de un título,  
>sin dirección y con una montaña de deudas. No me producían interés las<br>finanzas ni los bienes raíces. Nunca quise ser enfermera por miedo a la  
>responsabilidad, y carecía de la soltura de habla necesaria para la<br>abogacía. No era ninguna maravilla con los niños, si bien no los odiaba.  
>Lo mismo con las mascotas.<p>

Nunca fui voluntaria en nada y nunca le di una moneda a indigente  
>alguno. Jamás había estado enamorada y, hasta donde podía imaginar,<br>jamás me habían amado a mí. Así que ¿qué moral concreta podía tener?  
>Claro, tenía un sentido básico de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal,<br>pero entre los ladrones también había honor, y eso no los convertía en  
>santos. De momento, yo no era virtuosa ni maligna. Simplemente existía<br>en una especie de limbo perpetuo, y ya era hora de elegir un bando. Así  
>que elegí. Elegí el mal a sabiendas, no por una confusión de niña, ni por<br>el azul de los ojos de un hombre. Elegí el mal porque pareció emocionarme  
>más que cualquier otra cosa antes, porque me pareció que así sería yo<br>más útil a alguna causa, y, lo más importante de todo, porque el mal me  
>quería a mí. El bien nunca ofreció algo así. Tal vez esa es la gracia del<br>bien, que no hace ofertas. Una tiene que ir tras él. Francamente, no  
>sentía el interés. Y así, a la noche siguiente cuando contesté el teléfono,<br>me saludó una voz sintetizada, que me dijo que un Buick verde me  
>esperaba en el aparcadero del restorán Connors. Y fui.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 2: Más cerca

- o -

_I was a racecar driver_  
><em>Drove so god damn fast<em>  
><em>Never did win no checkerd flag<em>  
><em>But I never did come in last<em>

[Fui piloto de carreras  
>Vieras cómo iba de rápido<br>Nunca gané alguna bandera  
>Pero tampoco fui el rezagado]<p>

- o -

Esta vez me encontré a cuatro hombres, y me pregunté brevemente  
>si ya me había convertido en presencia non grata. No me hubiera<br>sorprendido. En general, he vivido mi vida considerándome casi una  
>persona desechable. Buena para una noche, y luego ya era hora de<br>buscarse una nueva.

—Miren, llegó —Spike sonreía—. Estábamos haciendo apuestas.

Puse cara de cabreada. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero en el futuro  
>me descubriría mirando frecuentemente con esa cara a Spike Spiegel.<p>

—¿Y quién ganó? —dije.

—Yo —ronroneó Vicious, y sacó de un zarpazo cinco morlacos de la mano  
>extendida de Spike—. Les presento a Difícil.<p>

—Julia —corregí con voz suave.

Los otros dos hombres me saludaron festivamente. Tenían pinta de ser  
>incluso más jóvenes que el Chistosillo Spike. Miré meneando la cabeza,<br>asombrada, a todos estos niños con pistolas. Empezaba a pensar que  
>todos los hombres no eran otra cosa que niños. Supe que se llamaban<br>Shin y Lin, aunque no capté muy bien cuál era cuál. Me dejaron  
>esperando en el auto, fuera del restorán, y en pocos momentos salieron<br>todos a carrera viva. "¡PARTE!" vociferó alguien, y partí. Mentiría si dijera  
>que conducir no me producía frenesí. Me sentía invencible en esos coches.<br>Así fuera un cacharro de mierda el que el Cartel me tenía preparado, yo  
>lo azuzaba, lo estrujaba, lo retorcía a mi voluntad. Hubo veces en que<br>ni siquiera sentí que iba conduciendo. Era como si el auto y yo fuéramos  
>una sola entidad, una bestia gigante de metal que atronaba por la<br>autopista. Y mentiría si dijera que no me producía gozo la dependencia  
>de estos hombres por mí, aunque esta fuera arbitraria. Toda mi vida<br>había sido deseada por los hombres, pero nunca necesitada. Era una  
>sensación interesante.<p>

Pero después de varios meses, hasta eso se volvió rutina. ¿Qué quieres  
>que te diga?, soy cambiante. Y mi exclusión total en lo referente a<br>cualquier otra información me estaba empezando a hastiar también. Lo  
>cual me instó a tener la primera conversación de verdad con Vicious una<br>noche, después de ir a dejar a los demás.

—Bueno y, ¿qué estamos haciendo? —dije.

Me miró como si se le hubiera olvidado que yo tenía habla. Y hubiera sido  
>razonable, puesto que apenas le había hablado dos palabras desde la<br>noche en que lo había conocido. Los demás, Spike, los chicos y yo...,  
>a veces, más que maleantes, nos portábamos como quinceañeros en<br>camino a un concierto. El Chistosillo Spike inspiraba una cosa como de  
>relax, que hacía a todos parecer tranquilos, aun cuando jamás bajábamos<br>la guardia. Y pronto aprendí que el Chistosillo Spike era un poquito peculiar.

En realidad, no es eso. El Chistosillo Spike era peculiar de forma relativa.  
>No hubiera parecido peculiar en un centro comercial o zampándose un<br>hot dog en el parque. Lo peculiar era que alguien como él anduviera  
>armado, matando gente a diestra y siniestra. Y más peculiar aún era que<br>tuviera un talento extraordinario para esas cosas. Vicious, por su lado,  
>hubiera sido un espectáculo inconcebible en las tribunas de un partido<br>de fútbol, pero parecía nacido para toda situación de índole homicida.  
>Lo cual no me daba miedo, a decir verdad. Me parecía una forma sincera<br>de ser lo que se es, y punto.

El caso es que, cuando estaba Vicious, toda charla paraba. Era un hombre  
>que vivía para el oficio, y la gente que tenía tiempo de payasear tenía<br>tiempo de sobra para ser baleada en la cabeza por algún oponente menos  
>insensato. Yo hasta le tenía aprecio por eso mismo, porque me servía de<br>cable a tierra. Porque me recordaba que mi forma de ganarme la vida  
>no era ningún chiste.<p>

—No tienes para qué saber lo que hacemos —me contestó de inmediato.

—Eso tal vez servía conmigo hace unos meses, pero no va a durar para  
>siempre —lo urgí—. ¿Estoy dentro, sí o sí?<p>

Vicious me miró achicando sus ojos de acero pero yo no aflojé.

—Te pregunté si estabas dispuesta a ser la conductora. Ese es el puesto  
>que se te ofreció, y es lo que aceptaste. Lo único que necesitas saber es<br>qué calle tomar. Es por tu propio bien quedar satisfecha con eso.

—He hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Excelente. Tras el volante no tienes igual —dijo simplemente, esta vez  
>permitiendo que una sombra de semisonrisa le apareciera brevemente en<br>la cara. Se sentó en el capó del auto y encendió un cigarro.

—Entonces me parece que merezco un ascenso. Yo tomé una decisión  
>consciente al unirme a esta cosa. Merezco información. No voy a ser la<br>aprendiz hasta el día que me muera.

Vicious se rió, y el sonido fue inquietante.

—Ya con planes para el futuro, tal parece —dijo.

—¿Y tú no? ¿O me vas a decir que no tienes ambiciones, incluso  
>trabajando en este rubro?<p>

Vicious levantó la punta de la espada y me la puso contra el cuello,  
>pero fue de modo relajado, casi mórbidamente juguetón.<p>

—Lección Número Uno —dijo—: Jamás reveles tus ambiciones a nadie.  
>—Me dio un golpecito en la barbilla con la punta de la espada antes de<br>volver a envainarla—. Debí saber que no era buena idea elegir una rubia  
>aburrida de todo. Ya sé cómo son. Nunca se quedan contenta mucho<br>tiempo en un solo lugar.

—Bien, pues —dije, picada—. Al parecer nadie te ha enseñado nunca la  
>Lección Número Dos.<p>

—¿Y cuál es?

Me le acerqué hasta casi tocarnos las narices y le clavé la mirada en sus  
>ojos de vidrio:<p>

—No subestimar a las rubias.

Vicious sonrió, y de verdad, sonrió.

—Para tener en cuenta —dijo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 3: Más cerca

- o -

You can have my isolation  
>You can have the hate that it brings<br>You can have my absence of faith  
>You can have my everything...<p>

[Te doy de regalo mi aislamiento  
>Te doy el odio que viene de él<br>Te doy mi gran falta de fe  
>Te doy todo lo que tengo...]<p>

- o -

Unas semanas después recibí una llamada algo distinta de las demás.  
>En vez de alguien cuchicheando una dirección en el teléfono antes de<br>colgar, me llegaron instrucciones de mirar hacia afuera. Así lo hice, y vi  
>un Chrysler Le Baron instalado fuera de la puerta.<p>

—¿El auto es para mí? —le pregunté al teléfono.

—Súbete. Te están esperando.

Como para acentuar la indicación, vi una mano pálida hacer señas  
>alegremente desde el interior del auto. Chistosillo Spike. Era que no. Era<br>el único al que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer señas. Suspiré,  
>un poquito empachada con la situación, y me metí incómodamente al<br>asiento trasero del vehículo. Al volante estaba alguien que yo no había  
>visto nunca, con Vicious en el asiento del acompañante.<p>

—¿Todavía tienes la pistola? —me preguntó.

—No salga de casa sin ella —dije con una encogida de hombros. Y era  
>cierto, hoy por hoy.<p>

Vicious asintió. —Bien. Querías acción, niñita. Cuidado con lo que deseas.

Tragué un poco de saliva. El Chistosillo Spike no hizo más que sonreír.

—¿No será mucho el dramatismo? —dijo, y le pegó una patada al respaldo  
>del asiento de Vicious.<p>

—Lo dudo —Vicious hizo algo que se parecía vagamente a una encogida  
>de hombros—. El asunto es bastante decisivo, te recuerdo. Un hito, más<br>bien. Me acuerdo del primer golpe tuyo.

Spike soltó un lamento. —Qué bueno, porque el recuerdo lo tengo reprimido,  
>junto con el de ese payaso que Annie contrató cuando cumplí diez años. Por<br>Dios, qué cagada más horrenda.

—¿El golpe o el payaso? —preguntó Vicious, sonriendo con los ojos en el  
>espejo retrovisor.<p>

—Los dos.

Spike encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a Vicious, que declinó cortésmente.  
>Luego me puso la cajetilla bajo la nariz.<p>

—Ehh... No, gracias —balbucié.

—Mejor se lo aceptas —me aconsejó Vicious desde el asiento delantero—.  
>Normalmente tendrías que sacarle uno de su mano tiesa después de muerto.<br>Te lo ofrece únicamente porque esta es una especie de ocasión especial.

—No es mentira —admitió Spike.

Miré feo a Vicious por ser tan condenadamente críptico y luego saqué un  
>cigarro de la cajetilla.<p>

—¿Y, piensan decirme algún día de qué están chachareando? —pregunté,  
>luego de di al cigarro una chupada tranquilizadora.<p>

No había fumado desde el segundo año de secundaria. Nunca me gustó  
>mucho en ese entonces, pero ahora me proporcionaba una forma de<br>distanciarse un tanto de los sucesos, y se agradecía. Bien mirado, tal  
>vez por eso fuma la gente.<p>

—Esta noche vas a matar a alguien.

Me empecé a atragantar de inmediato con una combinación espesa de  
>tabaco y mi propia saliva. Spike soltó algo parecido a una risa.<p>

—Yo creo que había que decírselo más de a poco, Vicious.

—No hay tiempo para hacer las cosas despacio. Te necesitamos porque  
>es imposible que alguno de nosotros pase más desapercibido que tú en<br>esta misión específica.

—¿Y cuál sería? —pregunté, recuperando el aire.

—Nuestro blanco de esta noche frecuenta un club para caballeros —dijo  
>Vicious, categórico.<p>

—O sea, un topless —tradujo Spike—. Vas a tener que disculpar a mi  
>compañero. Cree que hablar como en el siglo diecinueve hace que las<br>cosas suenen más importantes.

—¿Y dónde entro yo? —pregunté, sabiendo ya la respuesta, pero  
>esperando el zapatazo de oírlo en voz alta.<p>

—Bueno, encanto, tú eres la topplera —Vicious casi sonrió con la mitad  
>de la boca—. ¿Lo dije en términos adecuadamente legos para ti, Spike?<p>

Spike se limitó a mostrarle un pulgar hacia arriba, con la cabeza algo  
>asomada por la ventana para exhalar una tufarada de humo.<p>

—Ya te tenemos todo arreglado. El uniforme y todo. En esencia, harás  
>lo siguiente...<p>

- o -

Exasperada, miré mi reflejo, mientras pugnaba por equilibrar como cinco  
>kilos de alas de pollo en un bandeja que tenía más o menos la mitad del<br>tamaño requerido para hacer tal cosa. Eso, y la necesidad de esconder  
>la pistola debajo del paño con que servía era bastante engorroso.<p>

No estaba garantizado que fuera necesario que yo matara a alguien. Por  
>el momento, se me encargaba simplemente observar y esperar. Vicious<br>y Spike estaban reunidos con un... cliente, como decía Vicious tan  
>perversamente. Spike me había explicado que el tipo con quien se iban<br>a reunir no era ninguna blanca paloma. También me explicó que se le  
>informaría por anticipado, y que ya se le había advertido varias veces,<br>que si se negaba a acatar los términos, lo iban a balear. Lo único de lo  
>que no estaría al tanto era que la rubia con cara de no muy viva, esa que<br>le servía el picoteo, sería la encargada de pegarle el tiro.

Sabía que Spike trataba de poner el asunto en términos racionalizados  
>para que yo no me sintiera tan mal. Saltaba a la vista lo nerviosa que me<br>tenía esto. Tenía miedo de, al llegar el momento, no ser capaz, y estaba  
>más aterrada aún de ser capaz. Vicious tenía razón. Yo lo había pedido.<br>Y no me arrepentía, a decir verdad. ¿Cuál era la gracia de que uno fuera  
>delincuente si iba a ser de poca monta?<p>

Toda descoordinada, me ajusté el sostén push-up mientras les servía a  
>un piño de estudiantes la sexta porción de papas fritas, manteniendo<br>todo el rato los ojos pegados a los hombres del rincón. Traté de tasar  
>cómo iba la conversación, y me estaba resultando más bien imposible.<br>Tanto Vicious como Spike tenían una cara como para campeonato de  
>póker. Si no querían que uno supiera algo, entonces uno se quedaba sin<br>la más remota idea. Entonces, la vi. La señal. Mierda y mil veces mierda.

—¿Nos trae más mayonesa por favor? —preguntó Vicious, fuerte, haciendo  
>una seña con la mano.<p>

Nos trae más mayonesa por favor. Esa era la señal. Te juro que casi me  
>puse a reír de los nervios, pero me las apañé para contenerme lo<br>suficiente como para llegar hasta allá. Los dos me miraban de manera tan  
>expectante que no sabía cómo era posible que mi víctima no se enterara.<br>Tenía que saberlo. Tal vez me había estado mirando todo el rato el muy  
>cabrón. Tal vez estaba llevando la mano a la pistola en este preciso<br>momento. Dos segundos más y yo tal vez quedaría muerta en este piso  
>inmundo con una camiseta pegada a las tetas y embarrada de mayonesa;<br>exactamente la forma en que todos habían esperado que me llegara la  
>hora. Pues no, no quiero. No me iba a morir así. Que se cague. ¡Que se<br>cagaran todos!

¡PAM!

Me llevó un momento percatarme de que la que había disparado era yo.  
>Es más, hasta me agaché. Me escondí durante un segundo detrás de<br>la bandeja, inspeccionándome el cuerpo, buscando heridas. En ese  
>momento me di cuenta de que la pistola mía estaba humeando. Abrí<br>unos ojos inmensos, y de inmediato sentí que alguien me agarraba  
>prácticamente por el pescuezo y me sacaba tironeada hasta la calle.<br>Pero, en el instante en que estuve fuera me salí del semitrance, y eché  
>a correr hacia el auto dispuesto para la fuga. Me metí de un salto por la<br>ventanilla justo cuando el coche arrancaba a pelallanta, con el cuerpo de  
>Spike todavía colgando a medias del vehículo. Lo entré de un tirón justo<br>cuando salíamos del aparcadero.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que estuvimos a salvo en la limo, e,  
>incluso ahí, no me sentía muy conversadora. Me limité a quedarme ahí,<br>derecha, mirando hacia adelante, tamborileando frenéticamente con el  
>pie contra el piso, a modo de tic nervioso. Vicious fue el primero en hablar.<p>

—¿Fácil, verdad? —me preguntó.

Hice una especie de bufido y desvié la mirada a la ventana, con el pie  
>zapateando aún más rápido que antes, cosa que en otras circunstancias<br>me hubiera parecido físicamente imposible.

—Y si fue fácil, no te preocupes, Julia —me dijo, con una voz que muy  
>posiblemente fue la más delicada que jamás le oí—. Déjame decirte que<br>todos se ganan la vida matando. Nosotros lo hacemos de modo directo,  
>así de simple.<p>

Yo puse cara de hastiada.

—Por favor —murmuré—. Me imagino que ahora me vas a decir que  
>después de que salimos corriendo del bar, llegó una gente muy buena y<br>se llevó al tipo a vivir a una granja para que cace conejos todo el día.

Vicious soltó una risa leve, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—La muerte es el efecto secundario y natural de todo buen negocio  
>—dijo en tono serio—. Los políticos sentencian gente a muerte todos los<br>días, en un modo más digerible, más aceptado socialmente, desde luego.  
>Los médicos deciden quién vive y quién muere, los abogados condenan a<br>muerte, los polis se hacen de la vista gorda si la paga es buena. Al menos  
>nosotros no le disparamos a nadie por la espalda.<p>

Lo miré brevemente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar si él mismo se creía  
>lo que me estaba diciendo. No pude descifrar nada. Pero el hecho innegable<br>era que yo lo había hecho. Al momento de mostrar quién es quién, el  
>gatillo lo había apretado yo. Así que me imagino que que sí le creí. De<br>pronto sentí que Spike me tocaba despacio con la bota.

—Estuviste bien. —Sonrió de modo tranquilizador—. La primera vez mía  
>fue un desastre.<p>

Los escuché a medias mientras rememoraban el equivalente mafioso de  
>"los tiempos aquellos". Era tan rara, la forma en que hablaban. Había oído<br>en la tele eso de que la banda es la familia de uno. Pero, por la manera  
>en que hablaban, parecía verdad. En realidad, no podía entender cómo<br>estas dos personas podían matar con tanta facilidad, ni el desempacho  
>con que me volví una de ellos. Me sentí culpable, no tanto por haber<br>apretado el gatillo, sino justamente por no haberme sentido culpable. No  
>hacía más que pensar "Carajo, qué clase de enferma soy? ¿Acaso siempre<br>tuve esto por dentro? ¿Esa es la razón de que nunca haya conseguido  
>encajar en ninguna otra parte?".<p>

—¿Estás bien? —me volió a preguntar Vicious.

La limo ya había pasado a dejar a Spike, y al parecer Vicious se sintió  
>compelido a acompañarme hasta la puerta. Normalmente no lo hacía,<br>pero me imagino que se daba cuenta de que yo seguía un poco  
>descompuesta con todo el asunto.<p>

—Sí, bien —le dije sin cuidado.

—Porque si te quieres salir, este es el momento —dijo, tajante.

Me paralicé en la puerta, con la llave ya puesta. He ahí el motivo de  
>acompañarme la puerta. Para darme un ultimátum. Típico.<p>

—Mañana vas a recibir una llamada —continuó—. Y si contestas, es  
>todo. Entras de por vida. Después de eso, si te vas, es en ataúd.<p>

—Por Dios, Vicious —rezongué.

De verdad que se ponía demasiado dramático.

—Tú y Spike se pueden burlar de mí todo lo que quieran. Pero soy  
>sincero. Esto no es ningún Club de Tobi. Es una empresa. Lección<br>Número Tres, Julia. La persona es una cosa y el negocio es otra. Esta  
>noche lo hiciste sin siquiera pensarlo. La clave es mantener esas dos<br>cosas separadas incluso en el calor del momento.

Algo en su tono me hizo encabronarme de rabia. Giré sobre las puntas  
>de los pies.<p>

—¿Y tú, Vicious? Si es que te llamas así —dije de manera híper  
>sarcástica—. Tú y el negocio son uno solo. Si yo no hubiera sido rubia y<br>no hubiera tenido tetas decentes, todavía les estaría haciendo de chofer  
>a ti y a Larguirucho por todo Marte en un Ford Fiesta. Me he pasado medio<br>año llevándolos para todos lados y todavía no confían en mí ni un milímetro.  
>No, claro que no, sería malo para el negocio —dije en tono burlesco,<br>metiendo salvajemente la llave en la cerradura.

No sabía por qué de pronto me estaba dando tanta rabia contra él.  
>Supongo que era, más que nada, porque lo último que necesitaba era que<br>alguien me estuviera diciendo las verdades del oficio de asesinar. Lo que  
>me hacía falta era algo humano, carajo. Alguna cosa torpe y tonta e<br>imperfecta. Jamás creí que iba a añorar los días de asiento trasero, pero  
>al menos había alguna sinceridad detrás de los manoseos al tuntún.<p>

—Eric.

Arrugué la cara al oír su voz.

—¿Qué? —largué, fuerte.

—Me llamo Eric —repitió.

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví a mirarlo.

—¿Eric? —pregunté, sin terminar de entender qué pasaba.

—Sí —dijo simplemente.

Lo quedé mirando como si acabara de brotarle una segunda cabeza, y,  
>en cierto modo extraño y metafórico, así fue. Había una especie de<br>subtexto extraño en su nombre verdadero. Los ojos se le veían distintos  
>cuando lo decía. Su expresión corporal parecía diferente en cierto modo.<br>En realidad... fue una cosa más conocida que distinta. Yo había visto  
>antes esa mirada.<p>

—Quiero follar contigo —saqué, poniéndole nombre a la mirada.

—¿Qué?

Me reí fuerte y traté de hacer la "Julia entra a su apartamento", Toma  
>Cinco.<p>

—Nada. —Suspiré y abrí la puerta.

—¿Me dijiste que querías follar conmigo?

—Sí, Eric, eso dije —dije desde el vestíbulo.

—Pues, sería inaceptable —Vicious mostró una sonrisa a medias, con  
>su comportamiento anterior volviéndole de manera instantánea—. Tú<br>entiendes; malo para el negocio.

—Dios no quiera —contesté con una voz demasiado ardorosa.

Y nos quedamos así, sin movernos. Nos quedamos así porque se nos  
>ocurrió que sí, que sí teníamos muchísimas ganas de acostarnos con<br>alguien. Nos quedamos así también porque era obvio que los dos  
>estábamos pensando lo mismo. Y nos quedamos así porque jamás en<br>la historia de nuestras vidas la transacción había sido tan expedita.  
>Pero nos quedamos así solamente un momento, luego del cual agarré a<br>Vicious-Eric por el botón de la bragueta, lo metí al apartamento y cerré  
>de un portazo.<p>

_ME HACES ACERCAME A DIOS_


	4. Capítulo 4

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 4: Todos saben

- o -

_The snake is poised and is held by your noise_  
><em>You charm the life out of demons<em>  
><em>You kept me there with the web of your hair<em>  
><em>And everybody knows your fate, honey, everybody knows your fate.<em>

[La víbora está presta y la frena tu bullicio  
>Tú que encantas de muerte a los demonios,<br>me dejas prendado a la red de tus rizos  
>Y todos saben tu destino, reina,<br>todos saben tu destino]

- o -

Esa noche fue la primera cláusula del Gran Pacto. En términos oficiales,  
>el Pacto jamás se hizo. Ninguno de los dos firmó nada. Nadie estipuló<br>lineamientos. Es más, la primera persona que siquiera lo denominó Gran  
>Pacto fue Spike. Los Sospechosos de Siempre, y con eso me refiero a<br>Vicious, Spike, los chicos y yo, estábamos repasando los detalles de lo  
>que en pocas palabras era un asalto a territorio enemigo. Alguien nos<br>debía plata que no tuvieron la delicadeza de pagar, así que íbamos a  
>incursionar para confiscar el par de millones de woolongs en drogas que<br>por lo visto el aludido había adquirido con dicha plata. Si por esas cosas  
>de la vida le llegaba un balazo durante aquel procedimiento, qué remedio.<br>No quiero sonar ingenua, pero los muchachos por lo general tenían  
>razón en cuanto a los que matábamos. No digo que todos hayan sido<br>monstruos sádicos, pero sí voy a decir que muy pocos verduleros que se  
>deslomaban por pagar la universidad de sus hijos resultaron heridos en<br>la filmación de esta película. La gente que matábamos era generalmente  
>como nosotros, o sea, que mejor disparábamos nosotros antes que<br>dispararan ellos. En mi tercer trabajo, ya casi se me había pasado por  
>completo la cosa de los tiritones.<p>

Pero mientras repasábamos los planes, por casualidad crucé la mirada  
>con Vicious. Aunque para mí no fue nada fuera de lo normal, no sé qué<br>diablos habremos hecho que haya sido tan obvio en ese medio segundo,  
>porque Spike me la cantó en el camino al coche.<p>

—Ustedes se están acostando —observó como al pasar, con un cigarrillo  
>colgando de la boca.<p>

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté. No de modo defensivo, eso sí. Más que  
>nada tenía curiosidad.<p>

—Bueno, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Qué, ahora somos amigas del alma?

—Me parece medio raro, eso es todo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sería  
>muy poco profesional. Sexearse a un compañero de trabajo.<p>

—¿Sexearse?

—No sé. Como le estén diciendo los chicos hoy en día. Yo en general me  
>preocupo más de hacerlo que de ponerle nombres —dijo con toda soltura.<p>

Yo puse cara de hastío. El quintaesencial Chistosillo Spike, damas y  
>caballeros.<p>

—Sería poco profesional únicamente si lo permitimos —dije.

Y así lo creía. Lo sigo creyendo, en realidad.

—Ah. El Gran Pacto —Suspiró—. Muchos son los que han caído ante sus  
>esperanzas falsas y promesas de puro brillo.<p>

—¡Mira, Spike, tetas! —señalé alegremente en la otra dirección.

—¡¿Dónde?! —exclamó él, aunque medio en broma.

Y así, la cargosa cantinela de Chistosillo Spike fue avasallada por al  
>menos unos minutos. Aunque tenía razón. Era algo así como un pacto.<br>Yo no nos calificaba exactamente como amigos con derecho ni nada por  
>el estilo. Supongo que éramos socios. Cada asociación se basa en dar algo<br>que el otro necesita, y vice versa. Los dos necesitábamos establecer un  
>lazo con algo en un modo únicamente recreativo. Algo de cable a tierra<br>tenía el estar con otra persona, después de las correrías sanguinarias por  
>las que pasábamos cada noche. Nos manteníamos humanos mutuamente,<br>nos manteníamos mutuamente alerta. Nos recordábamos que seguíamos  
>siendo mortales, con todas las fragilidades incluidas. En nuestro rubro,<br>era fácil olvidarse de eso.

Pero hasta ahí eran los alcances de nuestra asociación. Lo último que los  
>dos queríamos era estar frenados por esa clase de ataduras, no cuando<br>una bala perdida las puede cortar en cualquier momento. Era peligroso  
>sentir apego, y por eso manteníamos una distancia respetuosa en las<br>horas de trabajo. No se trataba de no tenernos ningún cariño. Llegué a  
>tenerle la misma estima que él y Spike habían empezado a tenerse, el<br>mismo afecto con que Spike y yo nos cuidábamos mutuamente las  
>espaldas. Pero estaba el lazo. Una especie de cercanía nacida de nuestra<br>distancia. Los dos nos aceptábamos por lo que éramos y no esperábamos  
>nada más. Hay algo muy escaso y muy bello en eso.<p>

Con los años, la gente dio por hecho que éramos pareja. Nunca le  
>dijimos a nadie del Pacto, pero la gente fue captando la noción. Había<br>pequeñeces, cambios sutiles que la gente percibía. Cositas, como ciertos  
>gestos y miradas de entendimiento que vienen con la intimidad. Pero<br>había líneas que jamás cruzamos, más peligrosas que meterse a la cama.  
>Y yo estaba contenta.<p>

Tenía un trabajo que llegué a disfrutar, grandes amigos, y había  
>encontrado un amante completamente adecuado para mis necesidades<br>de aquella época. Por supuesto, cada vez que una persona es capaz de  
>hacer un alto, mirar su entorno y descubrir que es verdaderamente feliz,<br>es el momento exacto que se puede documentar como el principio del fin.


	5. Capítulo 5

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 5: El gran vacío

-o-

_Driving faster in my car_  
><em>Falling further from just what we are<em>  
><em>Smoke a cigarette and lie some more<em>  
><em>These conversations kill<em>

[Ir en mi coche a gran velocidad  
>Cada vez más lejos de los que somos de verdad<br>Fumarse un cigarro y mentir un poco más  
>Estas conversaciones pueden matar]<p>

- o -

A estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir llamadas extrañas, pero  
>toda la gente del universo se pone nerviosa cuando el teléfono suena<br>después de las tres de la mañana. Miré el aparato un momento antes  
>de tomarlo y atender.<p>

—¿Vicious? —dije con voz suave, sabiendo perfectamente bien que  
>era él, y que muy probablemente eran noticias malas.<p>

—Vamos para allá —vociferó Vicious por el teléfono—. No te muevas.

Sonaba un caos absoluto en el trasfondo, ningún sonido discernible de los  
>demás, pero todos hostiles.<p>

—¿Qué pasa? —Me incorporé al punto, buscando a tientas el interruptor  
>de la luz.<p>

—La cagamos —dijo parcamente. Una pausa en la que se oyeron tiros.

El pie se me empezó a mover febrilmente bajo las sábanas.

—Por Dios. ¿Están bien?

—No... Spike... Lo vamos a dejar en tu casa —tenía la voz tirante. Hasta  
>aterrada. Me bajé inmediatamente de la cama y empecé a pasearme por<br>la habitación. Vicious no se aterraba.

—No lo pueden traer para acá —me apresuré a decir, pensando en las  
>consecuencias de que Spike llegara a morirse en mi apartamento—. Es<br>demasiado público. No se puede.

—No queda otra. No lo podemos llevar a un hospital, Julia, ya lo sabes.

—¿Y Gerves?

Gerves era el tipo. Ya sabes. El que nos arregla los problemas a la gente  
>como nosotros. Hay uno en toda organización.<p>

—Muerto.

El estómago casi se me cayó al piso.

—Vicious... —protesté.

—Julia, por favor.

Si me quedaban ganas de seguir discutiendo, no podría haber continuado.  
>Ya estaban golpeándome la puerta. Suspiré y abrí de un tirón, y unos<br>hombres, que tampoco parecían estar en condición envidiable, entraron  
>cargado a un Spike inconsciente y con una hemorragia profusa. Los<br>siguió Vicious, con un aspecto absolutamente demacrado.

—Perdón, pero no sé qué más hacer —me dijo de modo muy acelerado,  
>y en una voz como dos tonos más alta que lo normal.<p>

Pugné por no despavorirme entre el ruido y la sangre que me rodeaban.  
>Por Dios, si él mismo estaba prácticamente temblando. Fue la primera<br>vez, desde que me había unido al cartel, en que llegué a sentir espanto.  
>Traer a Spike aquí era un peligro. Si Vicious había tenido que recurrir a<br>esto, entonces algo había salido horrorosamente mal.

—Tranquilo —traté de ser calmante. Miré la cara húmeda y cadavérica  
>de Spike y descubrí que ser "calmante" no era hazaña poca—. Váyanse<br>tranquilos. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

—¡Vicious, nos tenemos que ir ya! —gritó uno de los hombres más  
>grandes por detrás de él.<p>

—Vayan, vayan —repetí.

Él le dio una mirada más a Spike, antes de acercarse y darme un beso  
>ligero en los labios. Era la primera muestra de afecto semipública que él<br>jamás me hubiera dado.

—Gracias —susurró antes de echar a correr del departamento, con un  
>portazo al salir.<p>

Oí el coche salir toda carrera y luego me volví para mirar a mi paciente.  
>Tiritaba un tanto, e hice lo que pude por volver a cubrirle la herida con<br>todo paño que tuviera por ahí. Tenía la respiración sumamente irregular.  
>Al verlo, parecía que cada segundo era una lucha. Pensé brevemente en<br>la expresión de Vicious al entrar, en el tono de su voz cuando habló, y  
>me estremecí. ¿Cuántos otros habían muerto? ¿Cuántos de nuestros<br>camaradas eliminados por el bien del negocio? Spike se convulsó  
>violentamente por un momento, antes de volver a relajarse, con la cara<br>casi tan blanca como un papel.

—¿Te vas a morir aquí en mi sofá, verdad? —pregunté tristemente,  
>quitándole de la frente uno de sus gruesos rizos.<p>

Hubo otro golpe en mi puerta, este inconfundiblemente entrometido.

—¿Todo bien ahí? —cacareó mi casera—. Sentí un escándalo.

—Estoy bien —grité en respuesta, luego añadí—: Gracias por preguntar.  
>—No estaba de más la educación.<p>

La señora esperó unos instantes, luego oí sus pasos de pato alejarse de  
>mi puerta. Por Dios, tal vez en la mañana misma iban a llegar los polis.<p>

—Todo por culpa tuya —le dije al cuerpo inconciente que tenía a mi  
>lado—. Tuya y del ridículo de tu colega.<p>

Spike, obviamente, no respondió. Se me ocurrió en ese momento lo  
>deprimente que era el silencio, porque Spike siempre tenía una respuesta.<br>Me imaginé cómo sería no volver a oír nunca sus comentarios de listillo.  
>No verlo sonreír más por el espejo retrovisor. Nunca más verlo, divertida,<br>traer a Vicious de vuelta a la tierra cuando se extralimitaba. Pensé en los  
>otros que podíamos haber perdido, y las cosas de ellos que echaría de<br>menos. Pensé en la posibilidad de que Vicious no volviera esa noche.

Pensé en dónde me dejaría eso. Sola otra vez. Aburrida otra vez.  
>Desdichada otra vez. Fue todo en cuanto pude pensar mientras me<br>quedaba en la silla mecedora que había comprado por pura estética,  
>oyendo la respiración penosa de uno de los pocos amigos que me<br>quedaban.


	6. Capítulo 6

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 6: Balada de la sopa de pollo

- o -

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, tenía marcada la cara con el  
>diseño tallado en la madera de la silla. Llevé despacio mi mirada a Spike,<br>convencida de que a estas alturas estaría muerto.

—¿Estás vivo? —pregunté.

No contestó, pero pude ver que el pecho se le elevaba y bajaba despacio,  
>y un poco más distendido que antes. Vicious siempre decía que el chiquillo<br>este tenía siete vidas. En ese momento le creí.

Sin saber qué más hacer, y cayendo en la repetina cuenta de que me  
>moría de hambre, hice el intento de preparar algo de comer. No tenía<br>mucho. Tenía pensado ir a comprar cosas esa tarde, pero me parecía  
>indelicado hacerlo con un hombre medio muerto en mi sofá. Lo único<br>razonable que había para comer era una lata de sopa. No había nada  
>excesivamente objetable en tomar sopa de pollo a las 9 y media de la<br>mañana. Cierto, el pollo no era una carne muy de desayuno, pero se me  
>ocurrían cosas peores. Me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo tiempo, no<br>sé por qué, de modo que abrí la lata y la vertí sin ningún lucimiento en la  
>olla. Me acordé de una canción que yo cantaba de niña, aunque no pude<br>acordarme de dónde salió.

_Te dije una vez_  
><em> Te dije dos<em>  
><em> Que la sopa de pollo<em>  
><em> Es buena en toda estación<em>

—¿Hola?

Me paralicé, asustada de oír otra voz en la casa.

—¿Sí? —llamé de vuelta.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Me morí?

Solté un suspiro de alivio tan increíble, que creo que me saqué como  
>tres litros de aire.<p>

—No todavía. —Le sonreí, yendo a apoyarme contra el marco de la  
>puerta.<p>

Un gesto de enorme confusión le pasó por la cara, seguido de alivio al  
>reconocerme. Fue una cosa adorable y desgarradora al mismo tiempo.<p>

—Ah. —Sonrió, relajándose visiblemente—. Hola, Ju.

—Hola. —Me volví a sentar en la mecedora, frente a él—. ¿Quieres sopa?

Spike pareció considerarlo. Jamás lo había visto rechazar comida, pero  
>para todo había una primera vez.<p>

—Mejor no —dijo débilmente—. Creo que se me puede salir. —Señaló casi  
>con cara de vergüenza su abdomen mal zurcido—. Perdón por tus toallas.<p>

—No te preocupes. Ya las sumé a tu cuenta —le guiñé un ojo y volví a la  
>cocina por la sopa.<p>

—¿Estabas cantando? —me preguntó, con la voz rasposa y tirante.

—Sí —llamé desde la cocina—. ¿Por qué?

—Como que me despertaste, creo. Pero fue bueno. Estaba teniendo unos  
>sueños asquerosos, y después te escuché y me... No sé. Fue bueno.<p>

Sonreí al volver a sentarme con mi sopa condensada:

—Pues muchas gracias. Para que sepas, estuve en un coro.

—Cállate.

—No, en serio. Todos los años me tocaba cantar esa parte de "Noche de  
>paz". Ya sabes cuál. Esa de arrodillarse.<p>

Claro que el cura no se imaginaba que estaba prediciendo el resto de mi  
>vida en el colegio.<p>

Spike sonrió. —Bueno y ¿qué estabas cantando? Se me hizo conocido.

—No sé —dije por entre una cucharada de sopa de pollo—. Se me vino a  
>la cabeza de repente. Algo de la sopa en enero...<p>

—Enero es tan bonito. Para andar en la nieve y el hielito —recitó Spike  
>en vez de cantar—. Pero a la una, a las tres y a las dos, se toma sopa<br>de pollo con arroz.

Pareció evaluar su performance y luego añadió:

—Gracias, público.

Lo miré extrañamente por un momento, antes de reírme tan fuerte que  
>saqué volando la sopa desde la cuchara.<p>

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. Esa es la canción, ¿no?

—Sí, esa es la canción —saqué por entre mis risas—. Pero es que es lo  
>más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida.<p>

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? No sé. Porque "en la nieve y el hielito" suena nueve veces  
>más extraño viniendo de un maleante que apenas se salvó de morir<br>desangrado en mi sofá —contesté, todavía riéndome un poco.

—Lección Tres —dijo Spike, imitando el raspar excesivamente serio de  
>Vicious—. La persona es una cosa y el negocio es otra.<p>

Sacudí la cabeza. —También te dijo todo eso, ¿verdad?

—No. Mao nos lo enseñó. Y supongo que a él se lo habrán enseñado los  
>ancianos. Es como... una tradición. Ninguno de nosotros tiene familia, y<br>tal vez por eso nos inventamos proverbios así. Es como lindo, cuando uno  
>lo piensa. Como la versión mafiosa de la canción de la sopa de pollo.<p>

Lo miré ladeando la cabeza. —¿Tanto así?

—Mi mamá me cantaba esa canción cuando cocinaba y todo eso. Y por  
>eso me anduve asustando cuando te escuché. Pensé que me había<br>llevado la carroza. Pero ella siempre decía que su mamá se la cantaba a  
>ella y que su abuela se la cantaba a su mamá. Sería muy raro que en el<br>cartel hiciéramos sopa de pollo, así que hacemos rimitas sobre matar  
>gente y esas cosas. No digo que sean material para poner en las tarjetas<br>de saludo, pero el principio es el mismo.

Suspiré y descansé la cabeza en una mano, picoteando ausentemente un  
>fideo solitario que se agarraba del borde del tazón. Algo en la voz de él al<br>hablar en ese momento me puso triste.

—Tu mamá, ¿eh? —pregunté con voz suave—. Para serte franca, nunca  
>pensé que alguien aquí tuviera algo como una mamá.<p>

—La tuve alguna vez. Todos, en algún momento. Pero ninguno fue capaz  
>de mantenerlas cerca —dijo, cerrando los ojos un momento.<p>

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Los dos volvimos la cabeza como  
>latigazo en dirección a este, con pavor de recibir cuales fueran las<br>noticias que llegarían del otro lado. Nos miramos brevemente y tragamos  
>saliva mientras yo cogía el auricular. Casi hice un gesto de dolor al<br>ponérmelo contra la oreja.

—¿Hola?

—¿Cómo está?

Exhalé despacio, aunque ni había advertido que estuviera conteniendo la  
>respiración.<p>

—Vicious. —Spike parecía haber tenido una reacción similar—. Está  
>despierto. ¿Quieres hablar con él?<p>

—Por favor.

Los dos intercambiaron cordialidades breves durante un momento, luego  
>la cara de Spike se volvió muy solemne. Después de eso le salió muy<br>poco más que unos "mm" desabridos. Por último, me devolvió el teléfono.

—Tengo que colgar, Julia —practicamente me ladró Vicious—. Nos vemos  
>a la noche.<p>

Clic.

Miré el auricular muerto un segundo antes de azotarlo contra la base.

—¿Más asuntos que no me conciernen? —le pregunté a Spike con una voz  
>corrosiva.<p>

—Te lo va a decir esta noche. —Spike suspiró.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?

—Nos cagaron, eso pasó. Uno de los nuestros nos vendió, y cuando eso  
>pasa, no hay respuestas fáciles.<p> 


	7. Capítulo 7

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 7: Si vale de algo

- o -

_There's battle lines being drawn_  
><em>Nobody's right if everybody's wrong...<em>

[Se están trazando líneas de guerra  
>Nadie está bien si todos yerran...]<p>

- o -

—Ahora todo será distinto —le dijo Vicious al techo.

No daba la impresión de que fuéramos a tener un momento postcoital  
>muy emotivo. Habló como lo hacía siempre. Como comentando negocios<br>nuevos.

—Me lo imaginé —suspiré, rodando hasta quedar de espaldas a él. No  
>quería tener que mirarlo en ese momento. No sé por qué, pero sabía que<br>si lo miraba me iba a encabronar.

—Van a tratar de adornar este asunto en el futuro. Van a tratar de fingir  
>que es una disputa administrativa. Pero lo que yo te digo es la verdad<br>sincera. Estamos al borde de una guerra civil.

Solté un bufido y me di vuelta para mirarlo, al concluir que daba lo mismo,  
>ya que de todos modos me había encabronado:<p>

—No me estás diciendo la verdad sincera. Estás magnificando las cosas.  
>Una guerra civil es una batalla al interior de un país. Nosotros no somos<br>un país. Somos un hato de maleantes. Tienen razón: es una disputa  
>administrativa.<p>

—Como quieras. Una disputa con muchísimos muertos, entonces.

Cerré los ojos con aquella aseveración cruda pero aterrizadora. Vicious  
>hizo una pequeña pausa, solo puedo suponer que para añadir efecto<br>dramático, antes de seguir el embate:

—Es claro que tú y los demás gozan riéndose a expensas mías, pero es  
>mi tendencia a magnificar las cosas lo que me ha mantenido con vida<br>todos estos años. Lo indiscutible es esto: alguien al interior de los  
>Dragones hizo un trato con una banda rival, para eliminar a quienes<br>consideran amenazas. A cambio de qué, no lo sé, pero mi sospecha es  
>que se viene una fusión.<p>

—Así que nos quieren absorber.

—Exacto —dijo Vicious, con algo que sonó entre ternura y orgullo por su  
>cuasi protegida. De verdad que a veces era tan bobo—. Obviamente,<br>queremos descubrir quién es el traidor, destruirlo y luego hacerle una  
>visita a la otra banda.<p>

—¿Y los ancianos?

—No les interesa la venganza.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero captaba que él  
>se moría de ganas de decirlo, así que le tiré un hueso.<p>

—Porque ellos son los que nos traicionaron.

Suspiré. Él tenía razón. Por melodramático que fuera este hombre, tenía  
>razón. Esto iba a ser un despelote del carajo.<p>

—¿Cuántos más crees que sepan de esto? —pregunté, ya sintiendo que  
>el pie me picaba por zangolotearse.<p>

—Lo desconozco. En este momento, lo mejor es dar por hecho que todos  
>los que sobrevivieron están metidos. Sé que yo no lo estoy. Y Spike no<br>podría estarlo porque, como de costumbre, sobrevivió puramente por  
>chiripa.<p>

—¿Cómo sabes que yo no estoy metida? —pregunté con gesto serio.

—No lo sé. —Hizo algo que casi fue una sonrisa—. Me estoy permitiendo  
>un dos por ciento de error.<p>

Lo quedé mirando un segundo antes de volver a darle la espalda, para  
>esconder la sonrisa idiota que me había aparecido. Sabía que eso era lo<br>más cercano que Vicious llegaría jamás a admitir que confiaba en mí.

- o -

La noche siguiente me asignaron nuevamente como chofer. Estaba algo  
>encrespada al principio, por considerarlo una especie de baja de rango.<p>

—Sandeces —fue la respuesta de Vicious—. Eres un demonio sobre  
>ruedas.<p>

—_She's a maniac, maaaniac_ —cantó Spike en concordancia.

Le propiné mi mirada patentada anti-Spike, que estaba a medio camino  
>entre la irritación y la diversión:<p>

—Es que no sé por qué me están dejando fuera. Soy perfectamente  
>capaz con una pistola —puchereé.<p>

Me estaba portando como niñita de cinco años, pero a esas alturas me  
>importaba un comino.<p>

—No te estamos dejando fuera —explicó Vicious—. Te estamos  
>ascendiendo.<p>

—Ah, cómo no —dije con cara de hartazgo.

—Ju, detrás del volante eres un animal. —Spike me sonrió—. Esta noche  
>te necesitamos a ti. Así de simple.<p>

Vicious asintió su concordancia. Yo suspiré, lo cual era lo más cercano  
>a una aceptación verbal que pensaba darles. No se trataba de que<br>estuviera deseosa por matar. Era que el chofer siempre tenía un cierto  
>desapego respecto de los acontecimientos. No quería sentir desapego<br>ahora, no con cosas tan grandes en el horizonte. Me ponía incómoda.

- o -

El trabajo salió... típico. Para cuando frené chirriando en nuestro punto  
>de reunión para la noche, lo único que todos tenían en la cabeza era<br>emborracharse hasta el culo. Pero no habría sido prudente que saliéramos  
>esa noche, sobre todo porque los Dragones jamás festejaban sin armar la<br>tole tole. Como renuente, la limo nos dejó a los cuatro en nuestros puntos  
>escogidos, que en mi caso estaba a una calles de mi casa. Pero al acercarme<br>a mi apartamento, pude percibir que algo andaba mal. Saqué la pistola y  
>me metí de un salto al callejón. Todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.<br>Eché un vistazo pegada a la pared, y cuál no fue mi horror al ver un  
>cadáver colgado sobre la baranda de la entrada. Mi casera. Me aguanté el<br>grito y volví a esconder la cabeza. Mierda. No era necesariamente algo  
>relacionado con el trabajo. A cada rato le pegaban un tiro a alguien en<br>Marte. Pero... ni por los diablos me iba a meter a ese apartamento. Me  
>alejé varias calles, todo el rato con mi mano en la pistola, hasta llegar a<br>un lugar lo bastante público. Llamé a Vicious y se lo dije.

—Qué rápidos —fue su respuesta.

—No sabemos que sean ellos —señalé.

—Pero seríamos unos pelotudos si no lo supusiéramos. En fin. te vamos  
>a poner en uno de los refugios. Quédate donde estás. Voy a mandar a<br>alguien para que te recoja.

—¿Y voy a estar sola ahí? —No sé por qué, pero no me parecía muy  
>seguro.<p>

—Iré en la mañana. Y Spike está allí.

—¿Y por qué está en un refugio?

—Porque es un gandul que no se puede pagar una casa propia. —Vicious  
>suspiró—. No te preocupes, Julia. Estas cosas pasan a cada rato. Nos las<br>vamos a arreglar. Somos profesionales.

No pude menos que reírme un poco de que la aseveración de "estas  
>cosas pasan a cada rato" hubiera sido usada a modo de consuelo.<br>Colgamos, y esperé hasta que Lin me tocó un bocinazo desde otra nueva  
>cagada de coche propiedad del cartel. Con toda la plata que amasaban,<br>lo más razonable sería que gastaran un poquito más en nuestros  
>vehículos de escape.<p>

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Bien. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mi casera —dije con voz triste.

Era una vieja insportable, pero por cierto que no le deseaba la muerte.  
>Fue sinceramente una de los pocos inocentes damnificados con nuestros<br>asuntos. Me sentía mal por eso, pese a todo.

Lin, como sabiendo lo que yo pensaba, no dijo nada. No hizo más que  
>sonreír y decir buenas noches al dejarme en el frontis de un dúplex<br>roñoso. Los lugares a los que lleva la vida.


	8. Capítulo 8

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 8: Fe

- o -

_You're looking for salvation_  
><em>You're looking for deliverance<em>  
><em>You're looking like an idiot and you no longer care.<em>

[Tienes deseos de salvarte  
>Tienes ganas de liberarte<br>Tienes cara de imbécil y parece no importarte]

- o -

—Ehh... ¿Ju?

—¿Qué? —largué.

—Parece que el pie se te va a despegar de la pierna.

Miré brevemente la extremidad aludida, que, en efecto, se zangoloteaba  
>a todo pasto.<p>

—Perdón —dije, agarrándolo físicamente para hacerlo parar. Apenas lo  
>solté, no obstante, empezó de nuevo—. Escapa a mi control.<p>

A Spike pareció hacerle gracia. Estiró una mano y apretó mi pie contra  
>el piso. Ambos lo miramos un momento, y luego pasamos la atención a<br>mi otro pie, que ya empezaba a compensar por su colega cautivo. Spike  
>me dio una mirada rara, y luego aprisionó el otro pie, hasta que el libre<br>empezó a sacudirse otra vez.

—¿Sinceramente no tienes control sobre esto? —preguntó.

—Es un tic nervioso.

Me encogí de hombros, aunque no sentí la menor vergüenza. Raro, pero  
>nunca me sentía cohibida con Spike.<p>

—Digo —seguí—, puedo hacer que pare, pero requiere un esfuerzo  
>consciente. Y si estoy nerviosa por lo general tengo otras cosas en<br>la cabeza. ¿Ves? —Le di una mirada a mi pie como si le ordenara  
>telepáticamente que parara, lo cual en realidad era así, en cierto modo.<br>El pie se comportó.

—Te felicito —me elogió Spike.

—Ahora coméntame que gente que ni conozco acaba de matar a tiros a  
>mi casera.<p>

—Oye, ¿supiste que una manada de desconocidos acribilló a tu casera?

—Y... —El pie empezó otra vez—. Helo ahí.

Spike sacudió la cabeza, maravillado:

—Bueno, en todo caso, no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa.

—¿Y por qué no? —Suspiré—. ¿Porque ustedes me van a proteger?

—Pues... Sí, por eso. ¿No lo hemos hecho siempre?

Sonreí ante la intención, aunque no ayudó mucho:

—Todo este asunto se nos salió de las manos. Unos tipos de traje que no  
>saben ni dónde tienen el culo van a decidir quién vive y quién muere. Sé<br>lo mucho que les gusta a ustedes creerse amos de su destino... Sobre todo  
>Vicious. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que si esta gente nos quiere muertos,<br>nos morimos.

Spike no dijo nada. Solamente suspiró y me ofreció un cigarro. Una cosa  
>que siempre agradecí de Spike: nunca hablaba por oír su propia voz. Si no<br>tenía nada útil que decir, se quedaba con la boca cerrada.

—¿Sabes? —empecé otra vez—. Creo que Vicious piensa que Mao está  
>detrás de todo esto.<p>

—Lo más probable es que lo esté.

—¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —largué—. Prácticamente te crió a ti y a él.  
>¿De verdad crees que ese hombre te hubiera mandado a morir esa noche?<p>

Spike movía la cabeza:

—Eso no estaba planeado como la masacre que fue. La cagaron ellos, no  
>nosotros. Y creo que todo el asunto divide más todavía la opinión en el<br>cartel sobre adónde ir ahora. Yo creo absolutamente que Mao en parte  
>apoya la unión. ¿Y sabes qué? Le encuentro razón.<p>

Lo miré sobrecogida. —¿Cómo que le encuentras razón?

—Yo creo que Mao es un excelente hombre de negocios. Y, a diferencia  
>de casi toda su gente, creo que él preferiría evitar la violencia si es que<br>puede. Y encuentro astuto que unamos fuerzas.

—¿Entonces por qué apoyas a Vicious?

—Porque es mi amigo. Y porque, en lo que a mi vida se refiere, me da  
>igual. Yo nunca me metí en esto por el negocio.<p>

—¿Y por qué te metiste?

—Porque me lo ofrecieron —dijo, después de encogerse de hombros—. ¿Y  
>tú?<p>

—Igual.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, y luego suspiré hondamente y  
>me estiré en el piso. Estaba tendida de espaldas, mirando al ventilador<br>del techo dar vueltas y vueltas. Era calmante, en un modo extraño.

—Es que parece una idiotez —le dije a nadie específico—. Que yo haya  
>aceptado esta vida, así, tan fácil. La gente astuta vitrinea un poco antes.<p>

Spike se estiró también, de modo que quedamos los dos mirando el  
>ventilador del techo.<p>

—Los ricos vitrinean —me corrigió con cierta tristeza.

Me volví, y quedé mirando el costado de su cara:

—¿Qué clase de gente somos, al final?

Se volvió de modo de quedar mirándome directamente a los ojos. Nunca  
>antes lo había notado, pero un ojo era un poquito más oscuro que el<br>otro. Era sutil, pero, bien mirado, podía distinguirse claramente. En cierto  
>modo pareció apropiado el que Spike tuviera ojos dispares. Sencillamente,<br>había algo en él que no cuadraba. Al conocerlo, yo había más que nada  
>interpretado su especie de desapego relax como una simple pose para<br>atraer al sexo opuesto. Y, aunque estaba bastante segura de que igual  
>usaba dicha cualidad para hacer cosas así, ahora me producía una<br>impresión distinta. Me parecía simplemente extraviado. Como si se  
>conformara con marcar el paso, sin una dirección concreta y sin gran<br>interés en tenerla. Algo así como yo. Casi toda la gente le achacaba mi  
>personalidad a ser una zorra, cuando en realidad era que nunca había<br>encontrado algo merecedor de mi atención completa. Y entonces algo  
>muy curioso pasó por la cara de él. Al principio no la reconocí muy bien, y<br>luego me llegó una racha de nostalgia por el asiento trasero, tan fuerte  
>que pareció un <em>flashback<em> de LSD.

Me iba a besar.

¿Me iba a besar? ¿Y por qué diablos iba a hacer una cosa así? Pero era  
>inequívoco que iba a hacerlo. En cualquier momento iba a empezar a<br>acercarse... eso. Ahí viene. La boca de Spike se venía contra la mía y yo  
>estaba absolutamente impotente para reaccionar. Digo... Este era Spike.<br>El Chistosillo Spike. Viniéndoseme encima. Tal vez yo podía volver la  
>cabeza sutilmente y hacer como si no me hubiera percatado. Tal vez<br>podía sentarme rápido, como necesitando ir al baño o algo similar. Tal  
>vez...<p>

Nuestros labios conectaron. Y en ese segundo fue como si alguien me  
>hubiera borrado todo pensamiento del cerebro. Todo lo que me había<br>tenido preocupada desapareció por completo de mi mente. No había  
>nada más que los dos. Nada más que el momento. Y qué si estábamos<br>acampando en el piso sucio de un refugio del hampa, esperando el turno  
>de que nos mataran a tiros. Y qué.<p>

Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a alguien sin pensar en otra cosa.  
>Y ahí fue que casi me cago de miedo.<p>

Me eché hacia atrás de repente y miré hacia otro lado. Pude casi sentir  
>cómo la vergüenza irradiaba de él, y sentí el impulso de decirle que no<br>tenía por qué sentir vergüenza. De verdad. Además, lo había hecho de  
>lujo. Pero me pareció que decirlo hubiera sido una idiotez, así que en<br>cambio me levanté y fui al baño, que no era muy distinto de la sala.  
>Cerré la puerta por dentro y miré con cierta diversión a mi pie empezar<br>otra vez. Muy bien. Todo aquel asunto no había ocurrido. Era todo un  
>sueño. Todo.<p>

—¿Te viene alguna vez la sensación de que toda tu vida es un sueño  
>gigante del que nunca te despiertas? —resonaron sus palabras en mi<br>cabeza.

Clásica cita marca Spike. Su raciocinio para todas las cosas. Todo era  
>un sueño. No, le respondí. La vida no es un sueño... Solo una colección<br>de momentos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 9: Juego cruel

- o -

_What a wicked thing to do_  
><em>To make me dream of you<em>  
><em>What a wicked thing to say<em>  
><em>You never felt this way<em>  
><em>No, I don't want to fall in love<em>

[Pero qué cruel tu juego  
>Hacerme soñar contigo<br>Pero qué cruel decirlo  
>Que nunca lo habías sentido<br>No, no me quiero enamorar]

- o -

A la noche siguiente estuve tan fría y enojona con todo el mundo, que  
>Shin hasta me hizo un ruido como de gato engrifado.<p>

—Perdón —dije—. Es que he andado media alterada últimamente.

Los dos me estaban mirando. Uno con cara de culpa, el otro con curiosidad.  
>Yo no quería devolverle la mirada a ninguno de los dos, porque, del mismo<br>modo en que Spike había podido tasarnos a Vicious y a mí con un solo  
>vistazo, se me ocurría que el simple acto de mirar a alguien a los ojos<br>pondría todo en evidencia.

¿Poner qué en evidencia? Apenas nos habíamos besado. Vicious y yo no  
>éramos exactamente oficiales. Cierto, yo no había estado con ningún otro<br>en todo el tiempo de estar con él, y me parecía que él tampoco estaba  
>con alguien más. Él era la especie de hombre con mentalidad de para qué<br>comprar la vaca cuando la leche es gratis. Alguna variación en su perspectiva  
>hubiera requerido esfuerzos adicionales que él jamás estuvo dispuesto a<br>efectuar.

Pero Dios sabe que no estábamos enamorados. ¿O sí? Por supuesto que no.  
>Le tenía mucho cariño y me resultaba atractivo, sí. ¿Esas cosas constituían<br>el amor? ¿Tendría que estarme preguntando esto si fuera amor? No. No, no  
>tendría que preguntármelo. Aunque de experta en la materia no tenía nada,<br>pero, si la radio Los 40 Principales me ha enseñado algo, es que estar  
>enamorada es una cosa de pólvora, explosión, reventazo y estrellas fugaces.<br>Una lo sabe, y punto.

Como el beso de anoche, gritó una vocecita dentro de mí. No le hice caso.  
>Nunca sucedió.<p>

—¿Julia?

—¿QUÉ?

Vicious casi se rió. —Cualquiera diría que has estado consumiendo del  
>producto.<p>

"El producto" era algo así como una clave para hacer referencia a nuestro  
>inventario narcótico, aunque en realidad mucho de clave no tenía, porque<br>todos sabían qué significaba. Apodo, era tal vez más exacto.

Desde luego, meter el bolígrafo en la tinta de la empresa también tenía  
>otro significado. El chiste era que muchos de los varones pertenecientes<br>a los Dragones estaban casi más preocupados de las drogas que del sexo.  
>Bonita coincidencia.<p>

—Ando... saltona, eso es todo. —Suspiré—. Mi casera quedó hecha coladera  
>a tiros anoche, ¿te acuerdas?<p>

—Pues más vale que se te vaya pasando. —Vicious me dio unas palmadas  
>breves en el hombro—. O tu casera no será la única que quede como<br>coladera esta noche.

En realidad, la noche resultó bastante lenta. Vicious tenía una junta.  
>Obviamente, no divulgó los detalles, porque eso era algo que él jamás<br>hacía. Pero fue una circunstancia muy parecida a mi primer golpe. Se  
>esperaba que disparáramos únicamente ante el primer indicio de<br>problemas. Asombrosamente, los problemas no llegaron nunca. Vicious  
>no hizo sino salir a tranco relajado del edificio, y tenía una expresión de<br>tranquilidad al meterse en el coche.

—¿Y? —preguntó Shin.

—Y nada, realmente. Aún no sé muy bien cómo clasificar a este tipo, así  
>que quiero esperar un poco. Para serles franco, no sé bien a quién diablos<br>podemos creerle.

—Exacto —sacó el habla Spike, con la voz un poco más ronca que lo  
>habitual—. Así que ¿por qué no nos olvidamos de estas mierdas de<br>estarse vengando, y escuchamos a los ancianos?

—Olvídalo —largó Shin—. Nos llevaron como corderos al matadero. No  
>pienso volver a confiar en ellos.<p>

Spike bajó la mirada; refutaciones todavía le arreciaban en los ojos, pero  
>quedaron sin ser dichas.<p>

—¿Qué harás esta noche? —me preguntó Vicious inclinándose hacia mí.

No me estaba invitando a salir. En realidad me preguntaba dónde me  
>iba a quedar.<p>

—Ir donde mismo, supongo —suspiré.

—¿Segura? Esta noche no hay nadie más allí. Los hombres y yo nos  
>vamos a vigilar un asunto en el lado Este. Nos llegó un dato. No hay<br>razón para que no vengas. En realidad, podrías sernos útil.

—La verdad, Vicious, esta noche lo único que quiero es estar sola. Si en  
>realidad me necesitan, bien, pero...<p>

—No, podemos —se apresuró a decir Vicious. Esto obviamente lo estaba  
>irritando—. Te dejamos allá.<p>

—Gracias —le di unas palmaditas en la mano, mientras me conducían  
>hasta dejarma a unas calles del lugar designado.<p>

En ese momento empecé a lamentar el nunca haber tenido amigas.

- o -

—¿Julia? —Su voz llegó asordinada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Spike. No lo podía creer. Se suponía que estaban todos al otro lado de la  
>ciudad. No conseguía ni imaginarme cómo había podido escaparse sin<br>generar sospechas.

—Spike, no deberías estar aquí —dije por la puerta cerrada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Cuál es esa fascinación que tienes por hablar? Tal vez deberías  
>aprenderle un poco a tu compañero.<p>

La mención de Vicious me puso súbitamente incómoda, pues recordé una  
>de las muchas otras razones de por qué esto era una gran idiotez. Por el<br>silencio de él, me di cuenta de que estaba pensando lo mismo. Suspiré y  
>abrí la puerta.<p>

—Nada más voy a vomitar esto y después me largo —dijo rápidamente,  
>cerrando la puerta por dentro—. ¿Lista?<p>

Casi me reí. —Bueno... Dale.

—Tenemos una mierda de oficio —declaró, delatando que esto estaba  
>evidentemente ensayado—. Ya sé que a Vicious le gusta la cháchara de<br>que el pueblo unido jamás será vencido y todo eso, pero sabemos que  
>no es así. Y él también lo sabe, en realidad. Así que todos tienen sus<br>distracciones, como tú sabes. Sus cositas para escapar. Algunos le  
>damos al alcohol, algunos le damos a las drogas, otros nos damos entre<br>nosotros.

Bufé un poco, aunque sé que no lo decía como una alusión personal.  
>Vicious y yo distábamos mucho de ser los únicos del cartel que optaban<br>por tener sexo de consuelo. Tal vez nosotros dos éramos los únicos que  
>no cambiábamos nunca de compañero, pero eso era más producto de<br>nuestra respectiva pereza que de alguna otra cosa.

—Pero, últimamente —continuó—, cuando estoy contigo ya no siento la  
>necesidad de evadirme. Siento que esta vida en realidad no está tan mal.<br>Y no sé por qué. Pero hace mucho tiempo que no podía estar con alguien  
>entre las mismas cuatro paredes y no estar pensando en otra cosa. Así<br>que quería que lo supieras. —Aspiró una bocanada honda, incómoda,  
>antes de soltar—: Bueno, me voy.<p>

Dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la casa. A ver... Todo esto era  
>rarísimo. Digo, era Spike. Lo conozco desde siempre. Nunca antes había<br>pensado nada de él, ¿por qué tenían que complicarse tanto las cosas de  
>repente?<p>

Pero, bien mirado... Siempre pensaba en él. Siempre notaba las pequeñas  
>diferencias en él, siempre lo miraba departir con todos los del equipo.<br>Siempre me había preguntado cuál era su historia, porque a lo mejor era  
>un poquito como la mía. Siempre estaba. Siempre estaba y yo siempre<br>podía hablar con él, usarlo de confidente, bromear con él en formas que  
>con los demás no podía. Algo en mí siempre lo notaba. Y ahora mi cerebro<br>se ponía al día. Zapateé con el pie un par de momentos y luego abrí la  
>puerta de un tirón. Y ahí estaba. Seguía sin hacer otra cosa que estar<br>sentado en los peldaños de la entrada, con la lluvia apelmazándole el  
>pelo contra la cabeza.<p>

—¿Y si no hubiera abierto la puerta? —le pregunté.

—No sé, no lo tenía tan planeado.

Tarado.

—Métete —lo hice entrar con una seña de la cabeza.

Nos quedamos de pie mirándonos, con una distancia apreciable entre  
>los dos, mientras él formaba un charco en el centro de la sala. Mi mente<br>corría a mil por minuto. Esto era una idiotez increíble. ¿Qué haría Vicious?  
>¿Podíamos hablarle de esto a alguien? ¿Y si lo matan? ¿Y si me matan a<br>mí? ¿Para qué todo esto? Total, ni que nos fuéramos a dedicar a una vida  
>apacible con hijos o algo así. Lo único que esto lograba era pedir a gritos<br>sufrimiento. Lo que yo tenía con Vicious era bueno. Tenía sentido. Se  
>ajustaba a la situación. Esto era exactamente lo contrario de todo lo que<br>se me había enseñado. ¿Cómo se me podía ocurrir siquiera? ¿Cómo se le  
>ocurría a él? ¿Cuánto rato llevábamos aquí parados?<p>

Y entonces me besó.

Pum. Nada más importó.


	10. Capítulo 10

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 10: Manos limpias

- o -

_This could get messy_  
><em>But you don't seem to mind<em>  
><em>Just don't go telling anybod<em>  
><em>And overlook this supposed crime<em>

[Esto se puede poner sucio  
>Pero no parece importarte<br>Olvida el supuesto crimen  
>No se lo cuentes a nadie]<p>

- o -

—¿Y ahora qué?

Spike soltó un lamento, rodó hasta yacer de espaldas y se puso una  
>almohada encima de la cabeza:<p>

—¿Podemos hablar de eso después? Quisiera pasar un par de horas más  
>en la dicha de la negación.<p>

Agarré una cajetilla de cigarros desde la mesa de noche y puse uno  
>delante de la almohada, donde normalmente habría estado su nariz. Unos<br>olfateos sordos sonaron por un momento, hasta que su mano llegó por  
>el lado y buscó al tuntún hasta dar con el objetivo. Se quitó de un tirón la<br>almohada de la cara y de inmediato encendió el cigarro.

—En unos quince minutos el sol va a asomar por el horizonte —dije,  
>encendiendo mi respectivo cigarro—. Y entonces será La Mañana Después.<br>Mejor nos vamos adelantando. Lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor es  
>el elemento de sorpresa.<p>

Spike se rió un poco al incorporarse, con la espalda contra la pared:

—Te oyeras, toda una estratega. Suenas como Vicious.

Pausa incómoda.

—Y ese es buen tema por donde empezar —suspiré.

—Bueno, para ser totalmente franco, no creo que debamos andar  
>haciendo publicidad de nada a nadie. Todavía no sabemos qué diablos<br>pasa, y si supieran que estamos... lo que sea que estamos haciendo,  
>tratarían de ponernos en contra.<p>

—Lo harán de todos modos.

—Bueno, sí. Pero no les facilitemos la cosa —masculló Spike.

—¿Y Vicious?

—¡No sé! No tengo idea. Tú debes saber mejor que yo —dijo prácticamente  
>con un puchero.<p>

—No me vengas con boludeces. Lo conoces desde... siempre.

—Sí, pero como... No el sentido bíblico.

—Bueno, pues independiente de todo lo demás, voy a romper con él  
>—decidí en ese instante.<p>

—¿Te parece buena idea?

—Por lo visto, te inclinas por el secreteo.

—Pues, si vienes de la nada a romper con él podría parecer sospechoso.

—Ah, bueno. Entonces supongo que mejor parto ya mismo donde él a  
>hacerle una fornicada ritual. No vaya a sospechar. Nos vemos, Spike<br>—dije radiante, aunque no hice ademán de levantarme.

Su cara en ese momento dijo todo lo que había que decir: "Creo que  
>no me gustaría".<p>

—Creo que no me gustaría —se puso al día su boca.

—A mí tampoco, en particular —murmuré, recostando la cabeza en su  
>hombro.<p>

Era un gesto simple, pero uno que jamás se me había ocurrido hacer en  
>los varios años que llevada de conocer a Vicious. Él parecía considerar<br>a las cosas simples una distracción. Tal vez algo de razón tenía.

—No vamos a salir vivos de esto —dije en voz suave, noción que saltó  
>a mi cabeza en ese momento.<p>

Spike suspiró y puso su frente contra la mía:

—Lo sé.

- o -

Olvida de momento la ridiculez de mi drama; las cosas en los Dragones  
>Rojos, en general, estaban igual de trastornadas. Aunque mantuvimos<br>el más bajo perfil posible, creo sinceramente que Spike y yo podríamos  
>habernos tirado todos los besitos y hecho todos los arrumacos del<br>mundo, y Vicious no se hubiera dado ni cuenta. Éramos los únicos dos  
>de quienes tenía poco que temer, de modo que andaba con la atención<br>concentrada en los que sí tenía algo de que temer.

¿Y a quién temía yo? Bueno, esa línea se estaba poniendo más y más  
>borrosa, y me daba cuenta de que no era yo la única que estaba<br>desconfiando. Las juntas que Vicious llevaba a cabo se hacían cada vez  
>más frecuentes, y los Sospechosos de Siempre estábamos siempre a<br>mano en caso de que las cosas se pusieran violentas. Lo raro es que  
>nunca se ponían volvía cada vez presuroso al coche, con una sonrisa<br>sádica, y me mandaba conducir. Uno de nosotros —teníamos un  
>sistema de turnos informal— le preguntaba cómo le había ido. Y él<br>siempre decía: "Según el plan".

Y Spike, los chicos y yo quitábamos todos simultáneamente la atención  
>de él y la poníamos en otra cosa. Porque, como gran testimonio de lo<br>al revés que estaba mi vida, el que no hubiera noticias era la peor  
>noticia posible. Hubiera preferido que las juntas terminaran en masacres<br>horrorosas. Una buena hecatombe a la antigua me hubiera proporcionado  
>descanso. Porque, según toda seña, las juntas de Vicious eran con<br>nuestros enemigos, y no había razón para que gente que era enemiga  
>alternara con tanta armonía, a menos que no fueran exactamente<br>enemigos. Y si sus enemigos eran aliados, entonces ¿en qué diablos  
>convertía eso a sus amigos?<p>

Todos nos estábamos frustrando. Spike se desquitaba de su agresividad  
>más que nada en los entrenamientos, que eran nuestra manera más<br>infalible de estar juntos. Yo le había explicado a Vicious que Spike me iba  
>a enseñar un poco de su tae-shin..., o vaya una a saber qué diablos era<br>lo que practicaba. Vicious pareció encontrarla idea magnífica. Es más,  
>se preguntó en voz alta por qué nunca se le había ocurrido. Tal vez en<br>épocas de menos ambigüedad moral me habría sentido culpable, pero, por  
>el momento, entre menos cerca estuviera de ese hombre, mejor. Vicious<br>tenía un plan, y cuando Vicious se enfrascaba en algo, daba más miedo  
>que el carajo.<p>

—¡No sé nada! —gruñó Spike, al patear su costal de entrenamiento.

Por esas casualidades yo me hallaba afirmándole el costal, aunque,  
>cuando se lo sujetaba a Spike, por lo general consistía en poner mi mejor<br>empeño por no caer de culo al suelo. Pero él no lo sabía, simplemente  
>porque la ridiculez del orgullo me impedía decírselo, así que pateaba con<br>todo.

—Primera vez que estoy tan en la ignorancia. —¡Paf!—. Y hace semanas  
>que Mao ni me mira al pasar. —¡Pum!<p>

—Pues habla con él —sugerí lo obvio, agarrada al costal de arena mientras  
>este me levantaba momentáneamente del piso.<p>

—¿Y cómo? Llevo dos meses conspirando contra él.

¡Pam!

—No —dije yo, con los dientes apretados—. Llevas dos meses sonriendo  
>y haciendo que sí con la cabeza mientras otro conspira contra él.<p>

Spike pareció considerar aquello un momento y luego siguió con lo del  
>¡Blam!<p>

—¿Sabes...? —empecé, al tanto—. Vicious rompió conmigo.

Spike se paralizó a media patada, lo cual le hizo dar un giro desmañado  
>antes de caer al suelo.<p>

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. —Suspiré.

—Dijiste que tú ibas a romper con él —dijo con un tono de voz extraño,  
>entre un quejido y un gruñido.<p>

—Y rompimos. Justo cuando dije que lo haría. Pero él me dejó primero.  
>No te lo dije porque fue raro y no quería seguir agrandando toda la<br>paranoia que hay aquí.

—¿Él te dejó a ti? —Se puso en pie despacio—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que estaban sucediendo cosas grandes y no podía permitirse  
>distracciones —dije la palabra "distracciones" con un dosis concentrada<br>de cinismo. Si alguna vez fue una distracción para él, por cierto que  
>nunca se le notó—. Me dijo que no era permanente, pero que necesitaba<br>un descanso. Está haciendo todo lo que puede para distanciarse de  
>nosotros, pero no para de insistir que nos tiene confianza...<p>

—No confía en nosotros —masculló Spike—. Cree que somos unos  
>monigotes, eso es todo.<p>

Le dio un empujocito corto al costal y lo dejó volver contra su puño  
>estirado.<p>

—Nuestras emociones humanas nos hacen vulnerables —dijo con un  
>resuello, en su mejor imitación de Vicious.<p>

Sonreí un poco y lo abracé, buscando tranquilizarlo.

—Las emociones no son una distracción —le susurré—. Son lo único que  
>importa.<p>

Me asió la cara con las manos y me besó suavemente, y nos permitimos  
>extraviarnos en el vacío de dicha que siempre creábamos al estar juntos.<br>Fue una desgracia que nos hayamos perdido así, porque de lo contrario  
>hubieramos podido advertir la cara delgada que nos miraba desde las<br>sombras.


	11. Capítulo 11

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 11: Criminal

- o -

_Heaven help me for the way I am_  
><em>Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done<em>  
><em>I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand<em>  
><em>But I keep living this day like the next will never come<em>

[Ayúdame Dios por ser quien soy  
>Sálvame de las infamias antes de cometerlas<br>Sé que el mañana trae consecuencias después de hoy  
>Pero vivo el día como si mañana no viniera]<p>

- o -

No me gustó la llamada que recibí la noche siguiente. Algo siniestro  
>tenía, algo había en la voz sintetizada, hinchada de tensión y recelo.<br>Era posible que fuese La Llamada. Esa de la que oía a los muchachos  
>murmurar en voz baja, como no queriendo asustarme. Pero sí sabía<br>de La Llamada. Esa de la que uno no volvía. Y esta sonaba así mismo.

Me ceñí el delantal al cuerpo, acercándome al callejón, sujetando la  
>pistola tan fuerte que creí que iba a herirme la mano. Nadie pedía<br>reunirse con uno en un callejón, a menos que fuese La Llamada.  
>Despacio, puse la espalda contra el muro, mirando como poseída de<br>un lado a otro. Debo haber parecido un camaleón trastornado, por la  
>forma en que se me movían los ojos. Más aún, creo que hasta traté de<br>camuflarme con la pared. A lo mejor podía cambiar de color si ponía  
>empeño. Nunca se me había ocurrido hacer el intento.<p>

Oí algo a mi izquierda y giré velozmente, con la pistola levantada.  
>Quedé mirando el rostro pálido de... Shin. Que también me apuntaba<br>con su arma.

—¡No vine a hacerte nada! —largó con voz nerviosa.

—¡Yo tampoco! —largué de vuelta.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Te llamé yo! —El chiquillo seguía gritando, no sé por qué, y  
>avanzó un paso.<p>

—Quédate ahí —exigí, ya sin gritar. Tenía la voz fría, metódica. Supe en  
>ese momento que era capaz de meterle un tiro si era necesario, y eso<br>me asustaba un poco.

—Julia... —dijo con voz suave, apuntando la pistola al aire en una cuasi  
>rendición.<p>

Vi que Shin me tenía la confianza suficiente para soltar el arma. Y yo no  
>le tenía la confianza suficiente para dejar de apuntarlo con la mía. A Shin,<br>al chico con el que llevaba años payaseando por las calles de Marte.

Aspiré una bocanada tiritona, y por primera vez me pegó la magnitud de  
>nuestra tragedia.<p>

—Esto es un asco —dije despacio.

Shin sonrió un poco. —Sí, lo es. Julia, tengo que hablar contigo.

—No quiero hablar, Shin. Hablar es peligroso.

—Sé lo de Spike y tú. Los vi anoche en la sala de ejercicios.

Ahogué algo que me pareció era un sollozo, pero no exactamente.

—Shin... —dije, débilmente.

—Eso tiene que terminar.

Puse cara de hastío, y miré hacia arriba, para despejar el agua que se  
>me estaba juntando en los ojos.<p>

—¿Por qué? ¿Soy una distracción, acaso? —largué.

—Hay disputas internas. Los del poder no se ponen de acuerdo, y eso  
>significa que alguien podría fácilmente hacerse el jefe. Y, obviamente,<br>Vicious lo tiene muy claro.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver lo de Spike y yo?

—¡Spike también lo sabe! Y no interviene porque ya no le importa nada.

—¡¿Y qué, es culpa mía?! —Levanté la pistola; una amenaza impulsiva,  
>pero totalmente improductiva.<p>

—¡Está enamorado de ti desde que te conoció! —exclamó Shin, apuntándome  
>también con su arma en respuesta.<p>

Nos miramos de modo extraño un momento, caímos en la cuenta de lo  
>ridículos que estábamos siendo, y bajamos las armas.<p>

—Es capaz de dejarlo todo por ti.

—¡¿Y qué?! —volví a gritar.

—¡Y QUE NO PUEDE DEJAR ESTO!

Me pasé los dedos por el pelo, desesperada, y me apoyé contra la pared.  
>Aunque era obvio que yo había entendido el mensaje, Shin continuó:<p>

—Esta vida no se puede dejar. Si trata de irse, lo van a matar. Te van a  
>matar a ti. ¡Y si dejamos que Vicious se tome el mando de los Dragones,<br>vamos a acabar todos muertos! Tienes que dejarlo, Julita. No puedes  
>hacerle creer que tiene otras opciones, porque no las tiene. Esta es su<br>vida. Esta es su familia.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser él el que nos salve? ¡Mierda, si no es superhéroe!  
>¡Es como cualquier otra persona! Como tú, como yo. ¡Si crees que Vicious<br>va a ser una cagada de jefe, entonces hazle frente tú!

—Spike es la única persona a quien Vicious teme —dijo en voz baja—.  
>Siempre lo mantiene cerca para tenerlo sin guardia. Es lo único que hace<br>peligrar el poder de Vicious. Julia, ese es su destino. No puede escaparse.  
>No lo puedes proteger de ese destino. Y si lo intentas, yo te juro, Julia,<br>que los dos van a acabar muertos.

Miré hacia otro lado, hurgándome como maniática la chaqueta en busca  
>de un cigarro.<p>

—¿Y el destino de nosotros cuál es, Shin? —le pregunté, con la voz  
>quebrándoseme por más que yo tratara de impedirlo—. Andar por la vida<br>siendo algo así como amigos, pero poco. Casi teniéndonos confianza, pero  
>no tanta. Teniendo sexo sin alma, para olvidarnos de que somos unas<br>putas máquinas. Esa es nuestra vida, ¿no?

—Julita, eso ya lo sabías.

Se apoyó junto a mí contra la pared, y estiró la mano pidiendo un cigarro  
>también. Se lo di.<p>

—Y nunca antes tuviste problema —terminó.

—Sí... —Aspiré hondo el humo del cigarro, pero no estuvo ni cerca de  
>deshacerme el nudo inmenso que se me había apretado en el estómago—.<br>Pero eso fue antes de descubrir que había otras cosas.

—Y por eso tienes que ponerle fin. Antes de que los dos se acostumbren.

Costumbre. Antes de que me acostumbre a querer a alguien. Era la clase  
>de cosa que me habría dicho yo misma hacía unos meses. Qué rápido<br>cambia todo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 12: ¡Oh, Yoko!

- o -

_In the middle of a dream I call your name_  
><em>Oh, Yoko! My love will turn you on<em>

[En sueños llamo tu nombre a gritos  
>¡Oh, Yoko! mi amor será tu delirio]<p>

- o -

¿Te acuerdas de que dije lo inquietante que era esa falta de violencia  
>que acompañaba las juntas de Vicious? Por suerte, nuestra siguiente<br>incursión fue cómodamente sanguinaria. Vicious no tuvo tiempo ni de  
>darnos la señal. Lo más cercano a eso que nos llegó fue una granizada<br>de balas que reventaron por las ventanillas y otras partes del vehículo.  
>Todos nos fuimos al piso del coche mientras el vidrio nos llovía encima.<br>Sentí el largo cuerpo de Spike cubrir el mío, resguardándome como el  
>escudo más flaco del mundo. Recordé brevemente las palabas de Shin<br>de la noche anterior. Un día lo iban a matar por culpa mía.

Me saqué el arma de la chaqueta y abrí fuego contra lo poco que podía  
>ver de los hombres, y de pronto el largo abrigo de Vicious me rozó por<br>encima de la cabeza.

—Que se jodan, ¡VÁMONOS!

Mierda, ¡si iba yo de chofer! Me salí de debajo de la protección de Spike  
>y agarré el volante, saliendo a desbocada quemallanta hacia la calle.<br>Sentí a un tiempo pasmo y un poquitín de entusiasmo al ver que los otros  
>nos seguían. ¡Un persecución! Me entusiasmó un poquito menos ver que<br>venían armados. Ejecuté virajes desesperados por entre el tráfico,  
>tratando, donde podía, de poner a mis compañeros en ángulos que les<br>facilitaran el disparar, y dejándolos menos vulnerables, cuando era  
>posible. Ambos coches se tiraban balas por las calles con toda soltura,<br>como si se hubieran estado tirando confeti. Achiqué los ojos, haciendo  
>puntería con el coche hacia una luz roja, hasta que alguien, no supe<br>quién, la voló de un tiro. Bueno, qué remedio.

Torcí fuerte hacia la calle siguiente. Tan fuerte, que el coche se ladeó  
>sobre dos ruedas, haciendo que se fueran a tumbos contra en costado<br>del coche todos lo que no iban agarrados al volante. Lo cual me dejó  
>completamente desprotegida, oportunidad que nuestros oponentes<br>supieron aprovechar. Se me agrandaron los ojos al sentir el plomo  
>caliente perforarme la piel, y estrujé el volante con las manos, que se<br>me empezaron a poner blancas como tiza. Aspiré bocanadas de aire  
>mientras trataba de controlar el vehículo. Apreté los dientes, con lágrimas<br>amenazando con caérseme de los ojos mientras el coche atronaba por  
>la calle.<p>

—¡¿Para dónde, Vicious?! —le grité al asiento trasero.

—¡Al hospital, mierda! —largó Spike, viéndome el hombro. Aunque no  
>podía verlo a él, sentí su pavor.<p>

—Estoy bien —espeté. Mira que el hospital. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza este  
>hombre? De verdad que lo iban a matar por mi culpa uno de estos días.<p>

—Mierda —masculló Vicious, pegando algunos tiros por detrás de él.  
>Consiguió reventar los neumáticos del otro coche, que chirrió rabioso<br>hasta chocar contra un poste.

—Por calles chicas hasta la salida 56 —exclamó.

De verdad creí que me iba a desmayar producto del dolor y la hemorragia,  
>pero mantuve los ojos pegados al camino. Todo lo demás en torno a este<br>parecía estarse yendo a negro, y las líneas blancas del pavimento eran mi  
>único vínculo al mundo exterior. Eso, y la mano de Spike, que nunca quitó<br>de mi pierna.

Nos metimos todos, frenéticos, al escondite que Vicious nos había elegido,  
>agradecidos de estar entre paredes sólidas. Yo me derrumbé sobre el<br>colchón, absolutamete exhausta. Spike estuvo sentado junto a mí en dos  
>nanosegundos, ya armado con un rollo de gasa.<p>

—Ju... —suspiró Shin con tono de asombro—. Estuviste increíble.

Le sonreí con cara débil. —Gracias.

Vicious me miró y asintió en gesto aprobatorio, luego miró con cautela  
>por la ventana.<p>

—Tengo que encontrarme con el contacto —dijo—. Alguien tiene que ir  
>conmigo.<p>

—Voy yo —se apresuró a decir Shin, lanzándome una mirada fugaz.

Vicious asintió mirando a Spike.

—Cuídala —dijo, y sonrió un poco—. Lo hizo bien hoy.

Y luego se fueron.

—¿Cómo diablos haces algo así? —me reconvino Spike con voz suave—.  
>¿Cómo se te ocurre, conducir de esa manera?<p>

—Hacía mi trabajo —dije—. Soy una bestia al volante, y está en mi  
>naturaleza, ¿te acuerdas?<p>

Sonrió, y se dispuso a zurcirme el hombro.

—Casi me cago de miedo por ti —dijo.

Suspiré y recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro, arrugando la cara al  
>sentirlo pasar con gran cuidado la aguja por mi piel. Le apreté la mano,<br>y él me la apretó también. Era bonito eso. Que alguien apretara también.  
>Lo cual fue exactamente la razón de que lo siguiente que me saliera por<br>la boca fue:

—Creo que tenemos que terminar.

Se quedó inmóvil:

—¿Cómo?

—Hoy no estabas pensando en tu vida, ni en la de tus compañeros, ni en  
>el trabajo. En lo único que pensabas era en protegerme a mí.<p>

—Es porque te amo, tarada.

Ahora estábamos inmóviles los dos. Era la primera vez que alguno de los  
>dos lo decía a viva voz. Me aparté un poquito, mirándolo de lleno a los<br>ojos. Seguía teniendo los ojos tan disparejos como siempre, pero ya no  
>parecían los ojos de alguien extraviado. No lo habían parecido desde la<br>primera noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Cielo santo, ¿por qué me  
>dificultaba tanto las cosas?<p>

—¿Y qué? —le largué de pronto, frustrada con él aunque no tenía motivos  
>para estarlo.<p>

No estaba de humor para el argumento de "es que te amo". Lo había oído  
>antes, y nunca terminaba bien. Una más de las muchas lecciones aprendidas<br>en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Cambia en algo la situación, acaso? —terminé.

Spike se encogió de hombros, al parecer no ofendido ni en lo más mínimo  
>con mi exabrupto:<p>

—¿Esperabas que cambiara algo?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Tal vez —murmuré, más que nada porque en cierto  
>modo sí esperaba que cambiara algo, al menos un poco—. Es que... ¿Cuál<br>diablos es el plan ahora, Spike? ¿Nos vamos a fugar tú y yo? ¿Vamos a  
>tener una casa, un perro y unos cuantos críos?<p>

—No, sin críos. Y los perros no me gustan mucho.

Suspiré hondo. —Me cuesta mucho creer que algo así sea posible —dije  
>con voz suave, y más para mí que para él—: Cuando me metí en esto,<br>la verdad, no estaba pensando en el futuro. A los demás no les van a  
>importar nuestros planes. No nos van a dejar porque es justo que así sea,<br>o porque nos lo hayamos ganado, o porque el amor lo conquiste todo.

Hablaba con las palabras de Shin en la cabeza. Shin, que quería a Spike  
>tanto o más que todos, diciéndome, pese a ese amor, que Spike sería<br>sentenciado. Que el amor no tenía cabida en este oficio, y que todo aquel  
>que fuera hábil en este lo tenía muy claro.<p>

—En pocas palabras, me estás diciendo que los problemas de tres  
>míseras personas no tienen peso en mundo de locos —resumió Spike—.<br>Igual que en Casablanca. Tócala de nuevo, Ju.

Lo quedé mirando, tratando de decidir entre seguir mi primer instinto,  
>que era reírme, o el segundo, que era darle un manotazo por la cabeza.<br>Siempre hacía lo mismo este hombre. Salir con bromas cuando era  
>momento de estar serio. A veces me parecía una lindura. Esta noche...<br>no tanto.

—Bueno... —dije en voz baja—. Ya no somos chiquillos.

—No —dijo Spike, accionando compulsivamente el chispero del  
>encendedor—. No lo somos.<p>

Puse la mirada brevemente en sus dedos, que hacían rodar de manera  
>obsesiva la rueda del chispero. Yo zangoloteaba el pie, Spike hacía<br>chispear el encendedor. Nos estábamos volviendo un desbarajuste  
>emocional. Estiré una mano y cogí la de él, tanto para hacerlo dejar de<br>jugar con el encendedor, lo cual me estaba volviendo demente, como  
>para que me pusiera atención.<p>

—Si te vas..., te van a matar —le dije.

—Bueno, pues los mato yo primero —dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dices como si fuera un trámite.

—Lo tengo en la lista. Primero cambio el aceite, después los mato a  
>todos —sonrió, pero yo no pude ver el humor—. ¿Sabes algo, Julia?<br>No todas las historias de amor son trágicas. Claro, las buenas son  
>todas una tragedia, pero hay algunas que resultan con todos contentos.<br>Y los tortolitos se van cabalgando hacia el atardecer.

—¿Felices para siempre, dices? —pregunté.

—Pues, claro. ¿Por qué no?

—Nada termina con todos felices para siempre —dije, categórica.

—¿En serio? ¿No hay manera en este mundo?

—No puede terminar si es para siempre. Para siempre es para siempre.  
>El para siempre no termina. —Asentí, complacida con mi teorema. Y lo<br>acababa de inventar, además.

Spike consideró aquello durante un momento, antes de preguntar:

—¿Y qué?

—Creo que lo que quiero decir es que el para siempre es un tiempo más  
>largo que el carajo, Spike. —Suspiré, inspeccionándome con cuidado el<br>hombro.

—Yo también te amo —admití por último—. Pero no tengo zapatillas de  
>cristal.<p>

Spike se apoyó contra la pared, con expresión pensativa.

—¿Alguien habló contigo, verdad? —dijo.

Me sorprendió un tanto con eso:

—¿De qué hablas?

—Shin, Lin, Mao... Alguien habló contigo. De que estoy sacrificando mi  
>vida por una mujer. De que es mi destino conducir a los Dragones hacia<br>la grandeza.

No dije ni una palabra, pero algo debe de habérseme visto en la cara,  
>porque suspiró y dijo:<p>

—Me lo imaginaba.

—"Por una mujer". Spike, yo no quiero ser La Mujer. Esa que por su mano  
>se mueven ejércitos y cuanta mierda. La putilla que se interpuso entre<br>dos amigos. Toda mi vida me han estado diciendo rompehogares, y prefiero  
>irme al diablo antes que confirmarlo.<p>

Spike aprovechó esa oportunidad para besarme, y yo lo maldije en silencio  
>por aquello.<p>

—Quiero que entiendas algo —dijo delicadamente—. Y lo que decidas  
>después es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero morirme por algo en lo que creo, antes<br>que pasar el resto de mi vida dando en el gusto a otros. Y en lo que yo creo  
>es en ti. Voy a creer en ti hasta el día que me muera... Aunque sea mañana.<p>

Por un momento pensé que me iba a poner a llorar, y luego decidí que eso  
>era lo que La Mujer habría hecho. Así que, en cambio, solo le eché los<br>brazos al cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

—Interesante...

Vi los ojos de Spike agrandarse bajo los míos, y nos apartamos de un salto.  
>Vicious estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con Shin en algún lugar más atrás,<br>negándose a mirarnos, aunque Vicious se negaba a quitarnos a mirada.

—Muy interesante.

Ni Spike ni yo dijimos la más condenada palabra. ¿Qué íbamos a decir?  
>Así que lo miramos con cara de tontos. Absurdamente, me acordé de mi<br>apartamento de antes, y de las veces que sorprendía a los gatos del  
>vecino follando cuando encendía la luz de la calle. Imaginé que quizá<br>teníamos la misma expresión.

—Bueno —dijo Vicious, con la voz más fría que le oí jamás. Spike y yo  
>nos estremecimos físicamente—. Supongo que conviene que nos<br>reagrupemos y hablemos de los planes que vienen. Mañana será un  
>día ajetreado.<p> 


	13. Capítulo 13

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 13: Píntalo de Negro

- o -

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_  
><em>I see my red door and it has been painted black<em>  
><em>Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts<em>  
><em>It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black<em>

[Miro adentro de mí y veo que mi corazón es negro  
>Veo mi puerta roja y alguien la ha pintado de negro<br>Quizá un día me desvanezca y no deba enfrentar los hechos  
>No es fácil alzar la frente si todo tu mundo es negro]<p>

- o -

Vicious había seguido hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido,  
>delineando el curso de acción a para el día siguiente. Pero había otros<br>cálculos funcionando detrás de sus ojos, cálculos que nadie llegaba ni a  
>sospechar. No le quité los ojos de encima ni una sola vez durante todo<br>ese rato, y él casi ni los quitó de mí. Parecía estarme mirando con una  
>expresión de lástima. Lástima fría..., como si esa lástima se la causara<br>solo el destino que él iba a disponer para mí. Pero lástima al fin. Fue el  
>único de los cuatro que habló durante el resto de la noche. Mañana, los<br>Sospechosos de Siempre iban a montar un contraataque.

—Quiero tener la certeza de que cuento con la cooperación completa  
>de los tres en esto —dijo con una voz tan siniestra, tan sibilante, que<br>ninguno se atrevió a discutir—. Porque tengan por seguro que esta vez  
>no volveremos todos.<p>

Llevó completamente la mirada a Spike, pero Spike no apartó la suya.  
>Siguieron mirándose un momento, ambos con caras de póquer llevadas al<br>pináculo de lo perfecto. Nadie en esa estancia tenía la más nebulosa idea  
>de qué estaban pensando los dos en aquel momento, pero supe, supimos<br>todos, que en esas miradas hubo una conversación secreta. Que dos  
>destinos estaban siendo sellados en silencio, y que a todos los demás no<br>les quedaba más que ser testigos.

- o -

Al día siguiente, Spike insistió en que yo no fuera a la misión.

—Mierda, te va a matar —alegué, tratando de no hacer caso a la  
>sensación de que iba a llegar al extremo de vomitar de puros nervios.<p>

Spike siguió como si no me hubiera oído:

—Voy a decir que Mao te puso en otro encargo. Lin es bien decente al  
>volante.<p>

—¿Y piensas que te va a creer?

—No le va a importar, Ju. Se va a "creer" cualquier cosa que le diga.  
>—Hizo una pausa breve—. Mira, solo es una trampa si no sé que es una<br>trampa. No me puedo negar a ir.

—Sí, claro, Dios nos libre de romper el código de los mafiosos —mascullé,  
>aunque sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita. Porque me acordaba bastante<br>bien de que yo misma había recibido La Llamada hacía apenas unas noches,  
>y había ido. Había ido aprontándome para pelear, pero había ido. De verdad<br>había una cierta cuota de honor entre los ladrones.

—Ju, no me va a pasar nada. Conozco a Vicious. Sé cómo opera. Voy a  
>volver de esta, te lo prometo.<p>

No debo haber puesto una cara muy tranquilizadora, porque añadió:

—¿No confías en mí?

—Claro que confío, en que cuides mi vida. En que cuides la tuya, no confío  
>ni un centímetro.<p>

Spike arrugó momentáneamente la cara, como tratando de imaginar si la  
>confianza se medía en centímetros.<p>

—Me basta con eso —dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Spike... —rebatí débilmente.

—Yo voy, tú te quedas —dijo, con su major voz de cavernícola—. Para qué  
>exponernos los dos a terminar como fiambre.<p>

—Bueno, pero ¿me haces el favor de decir algo más? No quiero pensar que  
>lo último que me dijiste fue "fiambre".<p>

—¿Qué tal... te amo?

—Mejor —dije, y lo besé.

—Ombligo —contestó.

—¿Cómo?

—Ahora mi última palabra es ombligo. La quiero en mi lápida. Te dejo la  
>misión de cumplir mi ultima voluntad.<p>

De nuevo. No saber bien si reírme o aturdirlo de un soplamocos. Opté por  
>decirle que lo amaba y luego se fue. Y me puse a esperar.<p>

- o -

Y, desde luego, cuando esa noche sonó el teléfono me vi más tentada a  
>aventarlo por la sala que a contestarlo.<p>

—Hola —dije con una voz pequeña.

Era Shin. Ni siquiera lo escuché. Sabía lo que me iba a decir. No hice más  
>que asentir con la cabeza, y luego colgué. No lloré. No prorrrumpí en<br>lamentos. No caí de rodillas en un arranque de angustia teatral. Lo único  
>que hice fue salir como una tromba de la casa, meterme en el primer<br>coche que hallé, y partir a la oficina de Vicious.

- o -

Prácticamente eché abajo la puerta de una patada. Nos miramos de un  
>extremo al otro de la sala, ninguno de los dos sabiendo qué decir. Él<br>esperaba a que yo hiciera la primera jugada. Sabía que tenía el derecho.  
>Eso, y, además, creo que él no sabía que iba yo a hacer. Me gustó eso,<br>y me di un momento para disfrutarlo. Para dejarlo dudar, aunque fuera un  
>poquito. Pero también supe que no era momento para andar con juegos.<p>

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

No alcé la voz. No hice aspavientos de maníaca. No pregunté del modo en  
>que lo hubiera hecho La Mujer. Pregunté como quien pregunta un asunto<br>de trabajo.

Sonrió un tanto, aunque no acabé de descifrar qué quiso decir con esa  
>sonrisa.<p>

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

—Te conozco —largué de vuelta—. Y nos conozco a los dos. Lo mío y de  
>Spike no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Así que ¿qué fue?<p>

Vicious se apoyó con gran soltura en la espada, como divertido con todo  
>esto, pero había también algo más. Tristeza, creo, y eso me descolocó.<p>

—¿Y por qué, Julia, te cuesta tanto creer que me vi cegado por los celos?  
>Todos queremos amor, ¿no? Incluso los seres humanos más viles y<br>despreciables.

Lo miré con la cabeza algo ladeada, sin saber bien si me hablaba en serio:

—¿O sea que estábamos enamorados, dices?

—El amor no tiene nada que ver —suspiró—. El que Spike haya perdido  
>mi estima no se debe al amor de una mujer. Ni siquiera el de mi mujer,<br>aunque casi de ninguna manera te consideré propiedad mía.

—Qué liberal de tu parte —me burlé—. ¿Cuál es la razón verdadera,  
>entonces?<p>

—Nunca te juré amor, Julia. Y tú nunca me lo juraste a mí. El problema  
>no es que yo quiera dejar todo de lado por una mujer, el problema es que<br>Spike sí quiere. Y allí, Julia, está la traición.

Achiqué los ojos hasta que fueron dos rayas furiosas:

—No te creo.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo con una semisonrisa.

—Él se ganó el respeto de tus mayores y el cariño de tus hombres. Son  
>capaces de seguirlo a donde él los decida guiar. Contigo era solo por<br>miedo y falta de otras opciones. Y lo peor es que... él te quería. Para ti  
>era tu peor rival y él ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de verte como enemigo.<br>El hombre es una cosa y el negocio es otra, Vicious. Esto no fue una  
>traición. Fue un pretexto.<p>

Se me acercó despacio, pero con pasos grandes, poderosos. Paró a  
>centímetros delante de mí, como tratando de intimidarme con la mirada.<br>Tuve que levantar los ojos para mirarlo de vuelta, pero no vacilé.

—Si fue un pretexto, tú me lo proporcionaste. Así que, por eso, te doy  
>las gracias, Julia —desenvainó la espada y puso el filo contra mi<br>estómago—. Así que la última pregunta por hacer es para ti. ¿Te quedas  
>a reinar sobre lo que has creado? ¿O te reúnes con tu príncipe azul?<p>

Creí que me iba a cortar por la mitad en ese momento, pero en cambio  
>no hizo sino pasar por mi lado, airoso, en una nube de arrogancia y tela<br>negra. Y entonces caí en la cuenta.

Spike estaba muerto.

Me senté, insensible, contra el borde de la mesa. Spike ya no estaba,  
>y con él se habían ido todos los nuevos ideales de los cuales yo era<br>repentina partidaria. Si él ya no estaba, ¿qué importaba? Cada día sería  
>igual a los demás, estuviese yo en la Organización o bajo tierra. Me<br>restregué los ojos, limpiándome la primera y última lágrima que derramé  
>por él. No sé por qué, pero me pareció que sentir cosas solo valía la pena<br>si estaba él para sentirlas conmigo.


	14. Capítulo 14

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 14: ¿Quién cabalgará tus caballos salvajes?

- o -

Riiing.

El puto teléfono. Esta vez, de verdad lo aventé de una patada por  
>la sala. Tal cual: de una patada. Pam. Con suma satisfacción, lo vi<br>descolgarse en el piso, la campanilla interrumpida a medio repique.

—"¿Hola"?

Los ojos casi se me salen de la cabeza. Me estaba chalando. No podía  
>ser otra cosa.<p>

—"¡Julia, atiende el teléfono, que ya me están rastreando!"

Llegué al extremo de tirarme de un salto en pos del auricular, mi peor  
>enemigo habiéndose convertido de pronto mi ángel de la guarda.<p>

—¡¿Hola?! —grité sin saber por qué gritaba.

—"Encuéntrame mañana a la noche en el cementerio de la Calle 34. Nos  
>vamos de aquí".<p>

—¿Adónde nos vamos?

—"No sé. No lo tengo tan planeado".

Clic.

Y me puse a llorar. Lloré por lo que casi había perdido, lloré por lo que  
>acababa de recuperar, y lloré porque oír su voz me hizo sentir que volvía<br>a tener la capacidad de llorar. Me quedé sentada en el piso sollozando  
>como idiota, creo que diez minutos sin parar. Luego empecé a pensar en<br>mañana a la noche, y entonces llorar fue de lo que menos tuve ganas.

- o -

A ver... ¿Qué cosas empaca uno cuando planea desaparecer? Concluí que...  
>nada. Si me esfumaba sin llevarme la ropa, entonces de seguro la gente<br>me creería víctima de algún acontecimiento terrible. No llevaría nada más  
>que mi arma. La cogí para cargarla, con el cañon apuntado vagamente en<br>dirección a la puerta. Ahogué una exclamación al darme cuenta de que  
>Vicious había aparecido en el umbral. Me quedé mirándolo, con la pistola<br>aún mal apuntada.

—Si te vas esta noche, te vamos a cazar como a un animal —dijo  
>simplemente—. Nada personal, claro. Norma de la empresa.<p>

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me voy?

—Te vas a encontrar con él, ¿no?

Quise poner para de pasmo, pero descubrí que no lo sentía. Ya nada de  
>lo que dijera él me causaba conmoción.<p>

—Tienes lo que querías —dije en una voz baja, guardándome la pistola  
>en la chaqueta. Sabía que Vicious no me iba a matar aquí a sangre fría.<br>Un buen hombre de negocios era más discreto—. Él se va. Ya no es un  
>peligro para ti.<p>

—Por supuesto que es un peligro. Nadie se va sabiendo lo que saben tú  
>y él. Eso lo tienes claro desde el comienzo. Estas reglas no las hice yo.<br>Así que voy a hacerte una oferta. —Se sentó contra el borde de mi  
>mesa—. Lo matas esta noche, y se te otorga inmunidad. No te lo ofrezco<br>con el afán de torturarte —añadió, observando mi mirada de rabia  
>incandescente—. Lo ofrezco porque es razonable. Si no lo haces, no<br>tengo más opción que matarlos a los dos.

—Que te jodan.

—Ya nos hemos dado ese gusto. No hace falta hoy por hoy.

Le clavé un millón de puñales con la mirada antes de que se atreviera a  
>continuar.<p>

—Te voy a decir lo siguiente, Julia: si el gatillo lo aprietas tú, le darás  
>una buena muerte, una muerte limpia. Te aseguro que la Organización<br>no le brindará algo así. Así que, en resumen, tus opciones son poner fin  
>a tu desdicha con un solo acto indoloro, o pasarte el resto de tu vida<br>cuidándote las espaldas, temiendo el día en que yo te encuentre. Y te  
>voy a encontrar. Y lo sabes.<p>

En algún momento de la conversación le había vuelto la espalda, y ahora  
>me negaba a volverme hacia él. No iba a dejarlo ver las dudas que me<br>asaltaban la cara, el miedo que de pronto se había instalado allí. Ya no le  
>tenía miedo a nada que él me hiciera. Pero tenía miedo por Spike. Y temía<br>que cual fuera mi próxima acción a seguir pudiera ser su destrucción.  
>Temía que lo podía perder tan rápido como lo había recuperado.<p>

—Largo de aquí —dije entre dientes apretados.

Y se largó. Y me quedé sola con mil ideas horrorosas, durante dos horas,  
>y con una pistola.<p>

_Well you stole it, 'cause I needed the cash_  
><em>[Lo robaste, porque yo necesitaba la plata]<em>

Insensible, caminé por la calle, dejando que la lluvia me empapara, sin  
>que me importase. Así que a esto habían venido a dar las cosas. El ínfimo<br>atisbo de un felices para siempre hecho añicos con la promesa de una  
>sola bala. Si me iba con él esta noche, no sería un escape. Sería una<br>carrera de locos por una espiral descendente, de miedo constante por lo  
>que podía haber tras la próxima vuelta. ¿Qué paz podía haber así para<br>los dos?

Pero, por otro lado, ¿qué clase de justificación chapucera era esa para  
>matar al amante de uno?<p>

_And you killed it, 'cause I wanted revenge_  
><em>[Y lo mataste, porque yo quería venganza]<em>

La lluvia era gorda. Con esas gotas gruesas y pesadas que casi duelen  
>cuando caen, que se estrellan contra las pestañas y rebotan en la nariz.<br>Miss Minnesota, vadeando por el barro con gabardina y pistola cargada.  
>He ahí el titular. Ex reina de belleza se fuga con novio mafioso. Portada<br>de tabloide, realmente el pináculo en la carrera de toda princesa de  
>barrio pobre. Después de tanto huir, estaba exactamente donde había<br>empezado, evitando por poco una vida de crónica roja, de ser un chiste  
>en el noticiario de la noche. ¿Por qué razón llegué a pensar que podía ser<br>de otro modo? ¿Por causa de él? ¿De verdad le creí todo este tiempo?  
>¿Se lo creía él, acaso?<p>

_Well you lied to me, 'cause I asked you to_  
><em>[Me me dijiste mentiras, porque te las he pedido]<em>

Lo vi de lejos, esperando en la lluvia, el brillo débil de un cigarrillo  
>alumbrando como una especie de faro perverso. Volví a meterme<br>brevemente en el callejón, sin saber bien qué debía hacer. ¿Correr hacia  
>él? ¿Echarle los brazos al cuello y salir corriendo los dos hacia el atardecer?<p>

No teníamos ni atardecer. Era una noche pastosa, gris, mísera. Tal vez  
>era la manera en que Dios nos decía que nuestras posibilidades eran cero.<br>Raro, que nunca haya considerado el rol de Dios en todo esto, hasta ese  
>momento. La verdad, nunca antes había tomado en consideración alguna<br>a Dios. Y por cierto que no lo tomaba en consideración ahora, al alzar la  
>pistola, con el cañón tiritando en la lluvia. Quizá esto ero lo más piadoso.<br>No todos los perros acababan en la granja persiguiendo conejos todo el día.

Conejos. Piensa en conejos, Spike, pensé cínicamente, con la pistola aún  
>apuntada hacia él en la distancia. Piensa en el lugar más feliz del mundo,<br>y voy a ponerte allí. Mi arma hizo un chasquido siniestro y mi mano dejó  
>de temblar. Tal vez él sabía que yo estaba aquí. Tal vez sabía lo que<br>estaba yo por hacer.

_Baby, can we still be friends?_  
><em>[Bebé, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?]<em>

Y entonces se me ocurrió una tercera opción. Quizá la más difícil de todas.  
>Podía correr a él y arrastrarlo conmigo en la caída. Podía destruirlo y<br>aceptar mi propio destino. O...

O podía dejarlo ir.

Él era inteligente. Era astuto. Era autovalente. Era Spike el indomable, y  
>podía salir adelante solo. Los dos teníamos posibilidades casi nulas, pero<br>por separado... Por separado lo podíamos lograr. Podíamos empezar vidas  
>nuevas. Podíamos desaparecer. Pero si iba a tomar esta opción, no podía<br>decírselo. Tendría que dejarlo creer que había renunciado a él. Para  
>hacerlo seguir su vida. Tendría que hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde<br>un principio. Tendría que despedirme. Despacio, bajé el arma.

_The deeper I spin_  
><em>The hunter will sin for your ivory skin<em>  
><em>[Entre más giros damos<em>  
><em>El cazador pecará por tu piel de mármol]<em>

Y lo mejor de todo es que Vicious no se lo esperaría. Quedaría despistado  
>por mucho tiempo, porque los lugares a los que hubiéramos ido juntos<br>no eran aquellos adonde iríamos solos. Él se iría a alguna parte a olvidar.  
>A echarse en algún rincón para lamerse las heridas que yo le había<br>causado. Pero seguía siendo él. Y no iba a dejar de moverse. Tendría  
>que hacerlo. Porque si lo dejaba abandonado allí en la lluvia, él seguiría<br>siempre con la duda de si estaba yo aún por ahí, en algún lugar,  
>esperándolo.<p>

_Took a drive in the dirty rain_  
><em>To a place where the wind calls your name<em>  
><em>[Salí en la lluvia sucia a conducir<em>  
><em>A un lugar donde el viento te llame a ti]<em>

Ahora todo cuanto debía yo hacer era dar la media vuelta. Irme, y ya.  
>Correr en dirección opuesta, sin saber jamás si alguna vez volvería a oír<br>su voz. Me iría sola a algún lugar, sabiendo que él seguía allí afuera, en  
>algún lado, y que no podía estar con él. ¿Tenía la fortaleza de hacer eso?<br>Por él, lo intentaría.

_Hallelujah, heavens white rose_  
><em>The doors you open, I just can't close<em>  
><em>[Aleluya, rosa blanca del cielo<em>  
><em>Las puertas que tú abres ¿cómo las cierro?]<em>

Eché a correr. Con el arma aún empuñada, las lágrimas mezclándose  
>copiosas con la lluvia mientras pisoteaba el pavimento. Corrí como ciega,<br>desaforada, saltando cualquier obstáculo que tuviera por delante, con tal  
>de alejarme de él. Con tal de librarme de la tentación de él, de escapar<br>de las promesas que no dejamos nunca de hacernos. Las promesas que  
>sabíamos no se iban a cumplir. Huí de sus ojos, de esos absurdos ojos<br>disparejos que eran tan jóvenes y viejos a un tiempo, sobre todo cuando  
>sonreía. Corrí, y nada más.<p>

_Come on now love, don't you look back_  
><em>[Vamos, amor, no mires atrás]<em>

Y cuando sentí que me había alejado lo suficiente, paré. Quedé jadeando  
>en un callejón de no sé dónde, apoyada contra una pared. Mierda, qué<br>ganas de un cigarro. Hurgué en mi gabardina y encontré un encendedor.  
>El suyo. Lo examiné, tratando de ver si tenía alguna cosa extraordinaria,<br>además de ser de él. Era un Bic como cualquier otro. Rosa. Siempre dijo  
>que le gustaba el rosa. Decía que un hombre con cosas rosadas confundía<br>a las personas. La gente no sabía clasificar a un tipo al que le gustara el  
>rosa. Siempre le gustó tener a la gente dudando. Era un hombre extraño.<p>

_Who's gonna ride your wild horses?_  
><em>[¿Quién cabalgará tus caballos salvajes]<em>

Era un hombre hermoso.

_Who's gonna drown in your blue sea?_  
><em>[¿Quién se ahogará en el azul tu mar?]<em>

Era un hombre algo loco.

_Who's gonna taste your salt water kisses?_  
><em>[¿Quién beberá tus besos de agua salada?]<em>

Pero ya no era mi hombre.

_Who's gonna take the place of me?_  
><em>[¿Quién irá a tomar mi lugar?]<em>


	15. Epílogo

**La reacia Jezabel**

Epílogo

- o -

_And as I leave, I know that I am leaving my best friend_  
><em>A friend who taught me right from wrong<em>  
><em>And weak from strong<em>  
><em>That's a lot to learn<em>  
><em>What can I give you in return?<em>

[Ahora que me voy, sé que dejo a mi mejor amigo  
>Que me hizo distinguir entre lo malo y lo bueno<br>Lo fuerte y lo débil  
>Es grande haberlo aprendido<br>¿Qué podría darte a cambio yo?]

- o -

Pasaron los años. Qué fácil sale una frase como esa. Pasaron los años.  
>Como si fuera una cantidad de tiempo insignificante. En cierto modo,<br>lo fue. Cada día se pareció bastante al anterior, después de eso. Tan  
>monótono como habría sido el haber vuelto con los Dragones, o el estar<br>enterrada en un cajón porque ya no lo tenía a él manteniendo las cosas  
>interesantes. Pero había una diferencia crucial. Él estaba por ahí, en<br>alguna parte.

Algunos días, la sola idea de él bastaba. Tal vez no todos los días, pero  
>me conformaba, procurando tener los ojos y oídos alertas a cualquier<br>noticia que encontrara. De que lo habían hallado. De que nuestro pasado  
>por fin nos había dado alcance. Pero, hasta ahora, esas noticias no<br>habían llegado.

Lo vi una vez. Lo divisé una sola y única vez en todos esos años. Él  
>no me vio. Estaba ocupado discutiendo el precio de unos mangos.<p>

Lo vi con una mujer, y al parecer era ella a quien se le había antojado  
>comer mangos. Spike estaba explicando —más bien bien vociferando—,<br>que no tenían dinero para mangos, y que él prefería gastar el efectivo en  
>algún tipo de carne. Apenas oí su voz me escondí detrás de un carro del<br>mercado, a cierta distancia de ellos, lo suficiente para que no me viese  
>a menos que me hubiera estado buscando, pero lo bastante cerca como<br>para poder oírlo. Desde luego que me produjo curiosidad la mujer.

Era bonita. Con sus ojos relucientes y su pelo corto, tenía una lindura  
>casi de chica de pueblo, salvo que iba vestida como puta.<p>

¡Mira, Spike, tetas!

No tenía aspecto de ser del tipo de él, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo  
>que en realidad significaba era que no se parecía en nada a mí. Estaban<br>discutiendo, pero concluí que no sonaba a discusión de pareja. Yo sabía  
>cómo sonaban las parejas. Con Spike discutíamos más seguido de lo<br>que a veces me indica la memoria. La discusión de ellos solo sonaba  
>cotidiana. De rutina. Pero también algo amistosa.<p>

Me recordó la forma en que él hablaba con los muchachos. Más aún,  
>hasta sonaba un poco a Spike y Vicious en tiempos más simples. El<br>aguijoneo suave de una amistad de estilo "los opuestos se atraen". Me  
>puso contenta oírlos. Y también me puse contenta porque el lenguaje<br>físico de ambos indicaba que no se habían acostado. Bueno saberlo.  
>Se les sumó al rato un hombre grande y hosco, con unos ojos cálidos,<br>cansados. Parecía irritado con la conversación de Spike y la mujer.  
>También parecía estar emitiendo un juicio de valor acerca de la situación.<br>Sip. Un mango para la chica. La chica pareció complacida con el producto  
>de sus esfuerzos, y se les adelantó a tranco animoso, mientras los<br>hombres se quedaban comprando pescado... Aunque uno menos que los  
>planeados al principio.<p>

Así que el grandote era el líder. Me dio risa. Spike jamás fue de los que  
>quiso ser líder de nadie. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco fue de los que<br>siguen a alguien. ¿Era admirable eso?

No tengo idea. No tengo idea de nada. Pero aunque nuestro pasado diera  
>con nosotros al final, sabía en mi alma que le brindé a él unos años en los<br>que fue libre. Tal vez no era el final feliz que habíamos querido, pero era  
>lo más cercano a eso que tendríamos.<p>

Le di la espalda otra vez, pero esta vez no había necesidad de correr.  
>Ahora tenía yo más edad. Más sabiduría... Quizá hasta más madurez.<br>Muy lejana de esa que se presentó como Difícil hace tantos años en un  
>bar de mala muerte. Y supongo que eso debe valer de algo.<p>

Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Spike Spiegel.

_TO SIR, WITH LOVE_  
>[Al PROFESOR, CON CARIÑO]<p> 


End file.
